Cativa
by FranHyuuga
Summary: O amor nem sempre é justo. Nem sempre é belo. Mas é sempre desejável! - - - LongFic ItaHina com SasuHina e NejiHina. - - - Presente para Loo-chan.
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: **_A Hina beijou o Sasuke, agarrou o Itachi, deu um fora no Naruto e casou com o Neji? ...Não. (O que é uma pena! rs) Então, já sabe: _Naruto não é meu_. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

_**Sinopse: **_O amor nem sempre é justo. Nem sempre é belo. Mas é sempre desejável! - - - LongFic ItaHina – Presente para minha flor querida Loo-chan! _(Espero que goste, linda!)_

_**Avisos: **_Romance, Drama (quem me conhece, saaaabe: isso não é novidade, rs) e Universo Alternativo.

* * *

"_**Cativa"**_

_De FranHyuuga _

_{Um presente para Mrs. Loockers}_

--

-

**Trailer**

-

--

**Eles eram melhores amigos...**

_- Você não precisa responder a tudo o que lhe perguntam._

_- M-Mas, Itachi-nii-san... d-desculpe._

_- Nem se desculpar por tudo._

**Afinal, se conheciam desde pequenos.**

_- Você sempre brinca com os dedos quando está nervosa._

_- Ah... é que... é..._

_- Está fazendo de novo._

**Mesmo que na escola não se falassem...**

_- Você conhece Uchiha Itachi?_

_- Bem... não. Quer dizer... é..._

_- Conhece ou não conhece?_

**Se importavam um com o outro.**

_- Solte-a._

_- Hinata-sama não é propriedade sua!_

_- Vou ordenar somente mais uma vez: solte-a._

**Ele acabou por afastar-se...**

_- Ele te deixou!_

_- E-Ele... v-vai voltar._

**Deixando alguém que a amava conquistá-la.**

_- Eu não suportaria ser abandonada de novo, Sasuke._

_- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Hina. _

**E, então, ele retornou...**

_- Fuja comigo._

_- Você... n-não merece o que eu sinto!_

**Mas, era tarde demais.**

_- Ela é minha noiva, Itachi! Vá embora!_

_- Eu vou somente quando ela me disser que não me quer._

**O amor nem sempre é justo...**

_- Eu não quero amá-lo!_

_- Mas também não quer viver sem ele._

**Nem sempre é belo...**

_- Você é um egoísta estúpido!_

_- Também sou arrogante e insensível._

**Mas é sempre desejável!**

_- Eu sou uma idiota por te querer tanto._

_- E eu um tolo por ter te deixado um dia._

***~***

_Porque a __**Luz**__ precisa da __**Escuridão**__ para manter seu brilho._

***~***

******Um LongFic ItaHina******

*****Com pitacos SasuHina*****

**Feito com carinho para a flor mais linda do meu jardim – **_**Loo-chan**_** (**Mrs. Loockers**)**

**s2** Te adoro, linda! **s2**

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

(Sapatadas e Chineladas)

**!Reviews!**


	2. Entre Laços

"_**Cativa"**_

_De FranHyuuga _

_{Um presente para Mrs. Loockers}_

--

-

**Entre Laços**

Capítulo 1

-

--

Os pequenos dedos brincavam com os longos cabelos negros de Itachi enquanto os risos infantis ressoavam nas paredes da sala. O garoto de 10 anos estava sério, sentado no chão com os orbes negros fixos sobre as imagens do show de rock na televisão. Tentava ignorar a leve dor que sentia ao ter alguns fios de cabelo puxados em sua nuca, irritando-se um pouco com as risadas que pareciam cada vez mais altas.

_- Hina-chan, você não sabe! _– Sasuke falou rindo das bochechas coradas da menina. _– O cabelo do nii-san está cada vez pior._

_- E-Eu sei sim! _– A voz melodiosa respondeu. _– Minha Okaa-san ensinou. _

E novamente os dedos pequenos envolviam mechas e mechas dos fios sedosos de Itachi, fazendo um emaranhado que não podia ser descrito. O garoto aumentou o som da televisão tentando ouvir o solo da guitarra quando os dois pequenos discutiam entre si, com sua "vasta sabedoria" de cinco anos.

Hinata interrompeu a visão de Itachi, indo à sua frente para pegar mais algumas mechas dos cabelos negros. Ele esticou o pescoço uma, duas, três vezes, até que bufou e encarou os orbes perolados da menina, vendo-a totalmente concentrada em fazer o que nem sabia em seu cabelo.

_- Está me atrapalhando. _– Falou com a voz calma, atraindo os grandes perolados para si.

_- Diz para ela que não sabe fazer trança, nii-san. _– Sasuke pediu, divertindo-se com o beicinho da amiga.

_- Eu sei sim! _– Repetiu soltando as mechas antes sedosas e agora repletas de nós. _– Itachi-nii-san, diz para ele que não consegui porque ele fica atrapalhando. _– Ela falou com a voz embargada.

_- Responde para ela que não sabe não, nii-san! _– Sasuke empurrou o ombro do irmão e Itachi revirou os olhos com a discussão.

_- Chega! _– Ordenou e as duas crianças se calaram, assustadas com a voz autoritária. _– Querem chocolate quente? _– Questionou levantando-se lentamente, sem ao menos tocar no cabelo emaranhado.

Todas as tardes, Itachi era o responsável pelas crianças e quando as mesmas começavam a importuná-lo sempre enchia-as de doces para mantê-las ocupadas. Esta não seria uma tarde diferente.

Sasuke e Hinata gritaram eufóricos, correndo para a cozinha antes de Itachi ameaçar dar mais um passo. Pausou o DVD do show e seguiu atrás dos pequenos. Era incrível como ficavam alegres com coisas tão banais quanto uma xícara de chocolate quente em pleno verão.

_- Nii-san, eu quero com muito chocolate! _– O Uchiha mais novo falou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se desse uma ordem ao irmão.

Hinata brincou com os dedos indicadores, sorrindo um pouco constrangida, enquanto dizia com a voz suave:

_- E-Eu também! _– Itachi a encarou brevemente. Como ela ficava bonita quando tinha vergonha de pedir as coisas.

_- Hina, você não precisa ter vergonha. _– Sasuke segurou as mãos delicadas da amiga. _– Quantas vezes vai ficar vermelha quando pedir mais chocolate?_

A essa altura, o leite esquentava no microondas e Itachi observava seus protegidos. Sasuke tinha total razão. Não importava que Hinata ficasse com eles todas as tardes desde que tinha 2 anos de idade, ela sempre corava quando pedia algo.

_- É que... é... _– Os dedos indicadores brincavam entre si novamente. _– Meu Otoo-san disse que um Hyuuga nunca deve pedir nada._

Sasuke a encarou com os negros surpresos e Itachi mexeu-se incomodado com a revelação. O velho Hyuuga sempre fora um carrasco com a pequena primogênita. Sua esposa estava grávida e ele dizia a quem quisesse ouvir que esperava uma filha com mais fibra.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Itachi apanhou as xícaras e colocou muito mais chocolate do que geralmente fazia, mantendo-se inexpressivo aos olhares atônitos de Hinata e Sasuke. Após alguns minutos tentando dissolver o chocolate com o leite, Itachi entregou uma xícara para Sasuke e outra para Hinata. Antes de abandonar a cozinha, ele colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça da Hyuuga, dizendo-lhe com firmeza:

_- Aqui você é uma Uchiha e pode pedir o que quiser. _– E saiu sem ver os orbes perolados marejados com as palavras carinhosas.

_

* * *

_

_- Mikoto, eu não sei como agradecer! _– Keiko, mãe de Hinata, dizia emocionada tomando as mãos da senhora Uchiha entre as suas.

_- Por favor, não agradeça. _– Respondeu a bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhar sereno. _– Nós adoramos a Hinata e nunca negaríamos tê-la conosco neste final de semana. _

A pequena Hyuuga sorria triunfante ao lado de Sasuke enquanto ouviam a conversa escondidos. Naquele final de semana seus pais comemorariam seu 10o aniversário de casamento e viajariam de carro até uma cidade próxima para poderem fazer quantas pausas fossem necessárias à Keiko, que estava grávida de seis meses.

_- Aproveitem a viagem! _– Mikoto exclamou enquanto via o casal se afastar e entrar no carro.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata fitaram os negros de Sasuke e de repente ambos começaram a rir felizes por poderem brincar durante dois dias como quisessem.

_- Oh, crianças, que bom ver que estão aqui. _– A senhora Uchiha apareceu na sala, sorrindo carinhosamente. _– Sasuke, que tal me acompanhar até a casa dos Uzumaki enquanto a Hinata fica aqui com o Itachi?_

_- Ah, mãe! Eu quero ficar com a Hina! _– O pequeno choramingou. _– Por que ir até a casa do dobe? – _Hinata permanecia em silêncio, observando a cara emburrada do amigo.

_- Sasuke, não fale assim! _– Repreendeu Mikoto, fitando-o um pouco mais severa. _– Eu preciso resolver alguns problemas com a Kushina e o Naruto está sozinho. É bem rápido, filho! _– Ela insistiu, evitando dizer na frente de Hinata que seus pais não gostavam da família Uzumaki e somente por isso não a levaria junto.

_- 'Tá bom, Okaa-san. _– Sasuke respondeu derrotado. _– Hina, eu já volto! _– Despediu-se enquanto seguia a mãe.

_- Hina, querida, pode ir lá em cima. _– A senhora Uchiha falou amável. _– O Itachi está no quarto._

A menina assentiu e subiu as escadas que já conhecia, indo até o quarto ao fim do corredor. A porta estava aberta e o garoto estava sentado na escrivaninha, lendo um livro de aparência envelhecida.

Parecia tão concentrado com os orbes negros fixos sobre as páginas amarelas. Não era a primeira vez que Hinata o via lendo aquele livro e diversas vezes questionou-se curiosa quanto ao seu conteúdo, mas nunca teve coragem suficiente para perguntar.

_- Itachi-nii-san... _– Ela sussurrou, chamando a atenção do moreno.

_- Hinata? _– Questionou o outro fechando o livro e se levantando. _– Cadê o Sasuke?_

_- Bem... é... ele... _– A menina começou nervosa. _– Mikoto-sama o levou para ver o... _– Corou enquanto brincava com os dedos indicadores. _– Naruto. _– Concluiu em um sussurro.

Os orbes negros reviraram-se nas órbitas. Hinata era tão criança, mas mesmo assim tinha um carinho que não entendia pelo loiro abobalhado. A família Uzumaki era próxima da Uchiha e Hinata conheceu Naruto em uma das festas de aniversário do Sasuke.

_- Hum, e deixou você para eu cuidar. _– Concluiu seguindo até a guitarra na extremidade do quarto.

Hinata não ficava chateada com Itachi pela sua impassibilidade. Conhecia-o há muito tempo para saber que não precisava se preocupar. Este era seu jeito, frio e um pouco rude.

_- É... Otoo-san e Okaa-san viajaram. _– Ela respondeu sorrindo e sentando-se na cama do Uchiha.

Os dedos ágeis deslizaram-se nas cordas da guitarra e o som fluiu com sintonia. Os olhos perolados fitavam Itachi com admiração. Ele era tão incrível! Uma das únicas pessoas em quem confiava.

_- Toca aquela música! _– A menina pediu sorrindo, sem se importar de Itachi sequer olhá-la. Ela sabia que ele havia ouvido.

Aos poucos, o som mudou e uma melodia suave emanou da guitarra. Era a única música da autoria de Itachi e a menina adorava. Não havia letra, mas a cada vez que os dedos tocavam as cordas do instrumento Hinata sentia que por detrás de cada nota havia algo a ser dito, algo que somente Itachi sabia. Era como se ele cantasse para si mesmo em sua mente, como se não a permitisse descobrir o que aquela música era capaz de transmitir.

Ao fim da melodia, Itachi guardou a guitarra e encarou a garota com aqueles ônix brilhantes. O silêncio reinou no quarto e Hinata começava a se incomodar com aquilo. A verdade é que o Uchiha havia se surpreendido com a imagem da frágil menina sentada sobre sua cama; o vestido branco esparramado sobre os lençóis escuros, a pele clara iluminada pelo sol que invadia o quarto e os olhos perolados que o encaravam, curiosos e inocentes. Era fato que Itachi a achava muito bonita e se preocupava por ela não ter ninguém para protegê-la quando fosse para a escola.

Naquele ano, Hinata e Sasuke ainda frequentavam a educação infantil, o que era muito diferente de ir para a primeira série e conviver com os mais velhos. Itachi estava na quinta série e quando os dois fossem para a escola no ano seguinte, ele não poderia protegê-los como desejava.

_- Nii-san? _– Hinata questionou preocupada com o olhar perdido do Uchiha. _– O que foi?_

Olhando a morena fitá-lo com os grandes e inocentes perolados, tocando-o levemente com tanto carinho, era fácil considerar que ela seria massacrada na escola. E ele precisava fazer algo! Ele precisava ensiná-la a cuidar de si mesma.

_

* * *

_

- _Não é assim, Hina. _– Sasuke corrigiu. _– Não viu como o nii-san fez? _– E franziu o cenho, fitando com os negros intimidadores a pequena menina.

_- Mas eu fiz assim. _– Ela comentou confusa, franzindo o cenho sem reduzir o mínimo da beleza de seus traços.

Itachi estava sentado à sombra da frondosa ameixeira que havia no jardim Uchiha. Via ao longe as duas crianças tentando praticar a primeira lição que havia ensinado. Estava falhando com a pequena Hyuuga. Ela era doce demais para aprender aquele simples gesto. Levantando-se, seguiu até os dois e interrompeu a discussão.

_- Sasuke, vá ver se o almoço está pronto. _– Ordenou com os olhos fixos na Hyuuga.

_- Ah, nii-san! Por que eu? _– Questionou chateado, mas um olhar frio de Itachi foi o suficiente para fazê-lo aceitar o pedido.

- _Você não consegue ser intimidadora. _– Falou simplesmente, ignorando o olhar triste da menina. _– Vamos mudar a estratégia._

_- C-Como assim? _– A voz suave questionou, melancólica.

_- Eu vou dizer algo desagradável e você vai responder de forma mal educada. _– Explicou fitando os perolados que reluziam inocência. Seria mais difícil do que pensava. _– Você é fraca._

A frase soou com arrogância e a Hyuuga se encolheu sem conseguir conter o sentimento de ser humilhada. Ela sabia que Itachi não a via desta forma, mas ouvi-lo dizer as mesmas palavras que seu pai dizia era doloroso. Suspirou cerrando os olhos e sua mente fervilhou a procura de uma resposta apropriada. Os perolados fixaram-se na face inexpressiva do Uchiha e Hinata respondeu com os punhos cerrados:

_- Eu não sou fraca, seu... baka! _– A última palavra foi um sussurro. Os ônix continuavam sobre a figura pequenina da Hyuuga e um sorriso discreto formou-se nos lábios finos do moreno.

_- É o máximo que consegue? _– Questionou vendo-a baixar os olhos aos próprios pés. _– O que sempre quis responder ao seu pai quando ele diz isso?_

Hinata refletiu rapidamente, sabendo perfeitamente o que desejava dizer ao seu pai. "Você não sabe o quanto me esforço para conseguir alcançar tudo o que exige de mim! É um grosseiro por me deixar chorando a cada vez que afirma como sou um fracasso!", palavras cruéis e duras demais para uma criança de cinco anos. Palavras que nunca foram expressadas, porque seriam imperdoáveis na família Hyuuga.

Sem perceber, as lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto delicado e Itachi sentiu vontade de envolver Hinata em seus braços, protegendo-a das lembranças que ele sabia ter fomentado. Mas, ele não o faria. A menina precisava ser forte. Ela tinha esse potencial. Com este pensamento, colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros frágeis, transmitindo no gesto o quanto acreditava nela.

_- O que você fez com a Hina, nii-san!? _– A voz de Sasuke soou com raiva, mas o tom infantil não assustava. Ele havia chego em tempo de ver as lágrimas cristalinas abandonarem os grandes perolados.

Itachi não respondeu, limitando-se a afastar-se da morena. Sentia-se culpado por fazê-la chorar, mas era necessário se quisesse protegê-la. Precisava ensiná-la a cuidar de si mesma, a responder àqueles que quisessem magoá-la. Ele não estaria ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Não poderia evitar que a machucassem.

_

* * *

_

Durante todo o dia, Itachi manteve-se distante de Hinata. Estava incomodado com a forma que ela reagiu quando a fez lembrar-se das frases odiáveis de seu pai. Sentia-se culpado por tê-la feito chorar, apesar de reconhecer ser necessário.

Sasuke esteve ao lado da morena, acompanhando o som melodioso e agradável de seus risos. O pequeno Uchiha apreciava demais a presença daquela menina e Itachi não gostava de vê-los tão próximos. Apesar de se considerar um completo babaca por sentir ciúmes de uma criança de apenas cinco anos, era impossível evitar reconhecer seu sentimento de possessividade sobre ela. Talvez fosse por cuidar de Hinata há três anos, ou talvez fosse porque gostava dela e sabia que um dia ela cresceria, como qualquer criança, e se tornaria uma garota linda.

Os amigos de Itachi não entendiam porque ele simplesmente não exigia que sua mãe ou a própria Keiko, mãe de Hinata, contratasse alguém para cuidar de Sasuke e Hinata. Era fato que o Uchiha perdia oportunidades de sair com os amigos por considerar importante estar ao lado daquelas duas crianças. A verdade é que ele gostava dos momentos que passavam juntos.

Ele gostava, especialmente, dos momentos em que estava com Hinata, sentindo a paz que ela emanava e protegendo-a como sabia ser necessário fazê-lo.

Quando a noite chegou, uma forte chuva teve início. O som incessante dos pingos grossos sobre a enorme casa concediam a impressão de que logo a chuva tornar-se-ia pior. O senhor Uchiha chegou após o jantar, em tempo de desejar boa noite aos filhos e à pequena Hyuuga, a quem já estava acostumado ver em casa.

O corpo miúdo da menina tremia com o medo dos fortes trovões daquela chuva e os olhos mantinham-se cerrados, evitando olhar a claridade que invadia o quarto de hóspedes quando os raios cortavam o céu. Em noites como essas, ela procurava pela proteção de sua mãe, ignorando as reclamações do patriarca Hyuuga. Mas, agora, estava só, com medo de movimentar qualquer músculo e tentando conter o impulso de gritar apavorada.

Quando um forte trovão pareceu soar ao lado de sua janela, Hinata exigiu coragem de si mesma. Precisava procurar por Sasuke ou Itachi, qualquer um dos dois concederia a segurança necessária para voltar a dormir. Apanhou seu travesseiro e abriu a porta do quarto, fitando o longo corredor escuro. Deixou que os orbes perolados se acostumassem à penumbra e entre as sombras que se tornavam reconhecíveis, encontrou a porta que decidira entrar.

Lentamente abriu-a, sentindo o coração descompassado pela incerteza de seus gestos. Não temia a reação daquele garoto sob as cobertas, porque sabia perfeitamente que ele a acolheria como sempre fizera. Temia apenas ser flagrada adentrando sem permissão naquele quarto, agindo como a fraca que seu pai sempre dissera ser.

_- Itachi-nii-san... _– Chamou com a voz baixa, agarrada ao travesseiro. Um raio iluminou o quarto e a menina vislumbrou a face serena do moreno. _– Nii-san! _– Aproximou-se mais para que ele despertasse.

O corpo moveu-se um pouco e logo os olhos negros abriram-se com lentidão. O garoto fitou o rosto pálido de Hinata e imediatamente sentou-se sobre a cama, preocupado.

_- Hinata? O que houve? _– Questionou com a voz rouca enquanto massageava um dos olhos.

_- É que... é... _– Tentou explicar, mas um novo trovão se fez ouvir e Hinata enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Itachi entendeu perfeitamente.

_- Vem. _– Ordenou, levantando o cobertor para que ela partilhasse da mesma cama. Apesar do semblante inexpressivo, estava intimamente feliz porque a morena o havia procurado antes de Sasuke. Era claro que se sentia segura com ele, mesmo que risse e se divertisse com o Uchiha mais novo.

O corpo miúdo se aconchegou no calor daquela cama e a morena sentiu-se extremamente aliviada por poder contar com Itachi nestes momentos. Ela virou-se de frente para ele, reconhecendo na escuridão do quarto o perfil do garoto, sereno e calmo. Parecia que nada poderia atingi-lo e era exatamente isso que a deixava tão aliviada e relaxada ao seu lado.

Outro trovão soou naquela noite, mas Hinata não o sentia tão próximo quanto os anteriores. Aos poucos, o sono voltou a envolvê-la e antes deixar-se embalar por ele, Hinata segurou uma das mãos de Itachi entre as suas, entrelaçando seus dedos em uma aliança muda de que estaria ali, quando acordasse.

_

* * *

_

O domingo estava quase acabando e Hinata ainda corria pelo jardim dos Uchiha, ofegante e feliz, com um Sasuke igualmente alegre tentando persegui-la. Itachi não estava em casa, pois havia aceitado o convite de um de seus amigos para ir a uma loja de instrumentos musicais onde ajudaria na compra de uma guitarra.

_- Hina, querida! _– A voz de Mikoto soou na porta da casa e as duas crianças pararam para ouvi-la. _– Venha até aqui, por favor! _

A morena atendeu prontamente e Sasuke a acompanhou, observando a expressão pesarosa de sua mãe. Ao entrarem na casa, os orbes perolados fixaram-se sobre a figura de dois policiais que a encaravam com certo pesar. Mikoto sentou no sofá impecavelmente branco e segurou os ombros da frágil menina.

_- Hina, houve um acidente na estrada. _– A voz da senhora Uchiha estava baixa, contida. _– Você não está sozinha, querida. _– Ressaltou, vendo os olhos da garota voltarem-se confusos aos dois policiais. _– Seus pais não voltarão._

_- M-Meus... pais? _– A Hyuuga começou, incerta. _– E-Eu... não estou entendendo._

A senhora Uchiha suspirou e abraçou a pequena garota, envolvendo-a com zelo enquanto lágrimas começavam a abandonar seus olhos negros.

_- Seus pais morreram, querida. _– As palavras penetraram abusivas aos ouvidos da menina, expressadas tão baixas que ela poderia jurar terem sido sussurradas. Ou ela estava tão desnorteada que não foi capaz de ouvi-las em alto e bom som.

Hinata libertou-se dos braços que pareciam opressivos. Ela fitou os dois policiais, lendo em seus olhos a verdade. Ela observou Mikoto e a piedade que havia na profundidade de seus orbes. E, finalmente, ela fitou Sasuke surpreendendo-o atônito e triste. Aquilo era um pesadelo! Não poderia estar acontecendo...

Lentamente, ela se distanciou de todos e correu subindo as escadas, trancando-se no quarto de hóspedes que parecia tão vazio, tão frio. As primeiras lágrimas vieram e depois outras que pareciam incessantes, molhando sua face de mármore, chocando-se contra o chão bem polido daquela casa que _não _era sua.

Deixou seu corpo escorregar na extremidade do quarto, soluçando sozinha, sentindo a tristeza invadi-la em um impacto que pensou não suportar. O coração apertava-se no peito enquanto um nó em sua garganta consumia suas forças para falar, muito embora não houvesse nada a dizer.

Ao longe ouvia pessoas chamando-a do outro lado da porta, mas não tinha vontade de abri-la. Não tinha vontade de encarar ninguém. O que seria dela? Para onde iria agora que seus pais estavam mortos? Por que eles a haviam deixado?

Talvez ela não merecesse a família que tinha. Seu pai sempre dissera que se não fosse pela cor rara de seus olhos, jamais a chamaria de filha. Talvez fosse o próprio Kami quem os havia distanciado, atendendo as preces do poderoso Hiashi.

Aos poucos, as lágrimas cessaram e o corpo frágil pendeu para o lado, recostando-se sobre o chão. Os olhos fecharam-se e Hinata desejou que tudo não passasse de um sonho; desejou profundamente que nada daquilo fosse verdade.

_

* * *

_

Aos poucos Hinata acordou, sentindo os olhos arderem ao tentar abri-los. Quando os perolados acostumaram-se à claridade, a Hyuuga fitou o teto branco do quarto de hóspedes. Moveu-se para se sentar na cama, mas a dor de seu corpo a fez soltar um fraco gemido que despertou o garoto dormindo ao seu lado, sentado desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

_- Hinata? _– Questionou com os olhos negros fixos na figura pálida à sua frente. – _Como se sente? _

A pequena observou o semblante de Itachi, compreendendo de imediato que nada fora um sonho. Uma lágrima rolou silenciosa sobre sua face e as mãos pequeninas foram envolvidas pelas mãos do Uchiha que a observava calado.

Ele sabia que nada do que dissesse faria reduzir a dor que aquela menina sentia. Nada do que pudesse fazer poderia fechar a enorme ferida que havia em seu coração. A perda era algo que as palavras não poderiam descrever ou sanar.

_- Estou com você. _– Ele afirmou, certo de cada sílaba. _– Eu não vou deixá-la. _– Prometeu, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama, envolvendo-a entre seus braços.

Culpava-se por não estar ali quando sua mãe noticiou a morte dos pais de Hinata. Ele devia estar ao seu lado naquele momento, ele devia estar em casa cuidando dela. Mas, ao contrário, ele a estava evitando. Cada vez mais, ele se distanciava, temendo seus sentimentos por aquela frágil garota de apenas cinco anos. Ele temia gostar dela quando devia dar atenção às meninas de sua idade.

_- O q-que v-vai acontecer, nii-san? _– A voz chorosa questionou e Itachi franziu o cenho, descontente por saber a resposta àquela pergunta.

_- Você ficará conosco até que seu tio venha para Tóquio. _– Falou calmamente, sentindo raiva pela incerteza do que seria de Hinata quando seu único parente vivo viesse ao seu encontro.

_- Tio? _– A pergunta era retórica. Hinata nunca soube que tinha um tio, mas neste momento não desejava comentar nada a respeito dele. Estava aliviada por saber que ao menos ficaria com os Uchiha enquanto tudo se resolvesse. Estaria segura antes que tudo mudasse novamente.

_

* * *

_

Os dedos estavam entrelaçados mais uma vez, como na noite da tempestade onde buscava segurança. Itachi era seu porto seguro. Aquele que transmitia a paz que não sentia vir de si mesma.

Os dois caixões sumiam nas covas e a pequena Hyuuga observava a cena com melancolia. Não havia lágrimas, mas a tristeza era visível nos orbes perolados sem brilho. Os lábios rosados traçavam uma linha fina, inexpressiva. Enquanto o monge entoava os últimos cantos e os incensos levavam às narinas o aroma adocicado da despedida, Hinata pressionou mais os dedos finos envolvidos pela mão de Itachi.

Havia muitas pessoas naquele funeral. Muitos rostos desconhecidos para a primogênita Hyuuga, mas que se voltavam para ela com pena ou indiferença, reconhecendo-a como a órfã daquele casal. Ela ignorava os olhares, mantendo a atenção na terra que era jogada sobre os caixões. Vagarosamente, Hinata abandonou o calor dos dedos de Itachi e apanhou duas flores de um dos vasos que ornamentavam o ambiente, lançando uma sobre cada caixão, desejando internamente que seus pais acompanhassem seus passos onde quer que estivessem, que não a abandonassem como sentia que tinham feito.

Voltou ao lado de Itachi e seus dedos buscaram o abrigo conhecido, tendo Sasuke ao seu lado também, como o amigo que era e que não a havia deixado. Mas o Uchiha mais novo não era capaz de dar a ela mais do que o apoio que precisava naquele momento. Sasuke não era capaz de oferecer a proteção silenciosa de Itachi, como se nada fosse tocá-la ou machucá-la.

Quando todos já saíam e a família Uchiha seguia para o carro, uma voz soou às suas costas, tensa e autoritária:

_- Hyuuga Hinata? _– Fugaku Uchiha foi o primeiro a encarar os orbes perolados do estranho, surpreendendo-se no mesmo instante pela semelhança com o falecido Hiashi.

_ - Quem deseja saber? _– O senhor Uchiha questionou, franzindo o cenho.

_- Sou Hyuuga Hizashi, irmão gêmeo de Hiashi. _– O homem falou, envolvendo a mão do outro em um cumprimento solene. _– Conseguimos chegar somente agora a Tóquio e estava à procura desta menina._

Os orbes perolados e frios pousaram sobre a figura de Hinata, que se sentiu pequena diante do olhar. Realmente, se não fossem por pequenas diferenças, era fácil considerar aquele homem seu próprio pai.

_- Podemos conversar, senhor...? _– Hizashi questionou, solicitando o nome do patriarca Uchiha.

_- Fugaku Uchiha. _- Respondeu seco. _– Podemos conversar em minha casa. Siga meu carro. _– Indicou com um movimento breve o automóvel preto estacionado, observando o homem assentir silencioso.

Hizashi saiu na direção oposta, depois de lançar um olhar breve à insegura Hinata.

_

* * *

_

Desceram do carro em frente à casa dos Uchiha. O coração de Hinata estava descompassado enquanto ela fitava o carro prateado estacionar próximo do portão. O primeiro a descer foi seu tio Hizashi, fazendo-a estremecer com o que aconteceria a partir da conversa entre ele e Uchiha Fugaku. Poucos segundos se passaram quando a porta de trás do carro se abriu, revelando a figura de um menino com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos tão perolados quanto os de Hinata.

_- Senhor Hizashi, me acompanhe, por favor. _– A voz imperiosa de Fugaku convidou, indiferente à presença da criança.

_- Neji, aquela é Hinata. _– O Hyuuga expressou em tom baixo, indicando com os olhos a figura pequena da menina. _– Aproveite para conhecê-la enquanto acompanho o senhor Fugaku. _– E com passos calmos, deixou o menino sem ao menos olhá-lo.

_- Crianças, vão para o jardim brincar. _– Mikoto pediu com um doce sorriso. _– Eu chamarei caso tiver necessidade. _

As crianças obedeceram, caminhando lentamente até o enorme jardim. O canto dos pássaros não reduzia a ansiedade de Hinata que mantinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Itachi, incomodada com os olhos perolados de Neji fixos sobre seus gestos.

_- Hum, pare de olhar a Hina-chan desse jeito! _– A voz de Sasuke ordenou e os ônix fitaram Neji com hostilidade.

_- Ela é minha prima. _– Neji informou categórico e sua voz calma atraiu a atenção de Itachi e Hinata.

_- P-Prima? _– A Hyuuga questionou em um sussurro e abandonando os dedos de Itachi, aproximou-se de Neji com cautela, encarando-o como se estudasse seus traços.

_- Você é filho de Hizashi-san? _– Itachi questionou com frieza, desgostoso pela revelação. Provavelmente aquele menino moraria junto com Hinata.

_- Hai. _– Confirmou o garoto com os orbes fixos no rosto corado da menina. _– Sinto muito pela morte de seus pais, Hinata-sama. _

A morena se surpreendeu com a afirmativa e baixou os olhos para os próprio pés, incerta do que dizer em resposta. Tudo aquilo ainda era muito recente e as emoções não eram tão facilmente controláveis. Com dificuldade para expressar qualquer palavra, ela assentiu, brincando com os dedos indicadores.

Neji observava as ações da prima, sentindo pesar por ver a face bonita tão melancólica. Era uma menina tão pequenina, tão frágil, que se tornava alvo da proteção dos outros. Ao vê-la, tornou-se compreensível por que seu pai solicitou que a acompanhasse para onde fosse, protegendo-a como seu guardião. Aquela menina possuía algo enigmático.

_- Não se preocupe, Hinata-sama. _– O menino pediu, observando o rosto de porcelana elevar-se para que as pérolas se encontrassem. _– Eu vou proteger você._

A Hyuuga sorriu docemente ao ouvir aquela promessa, sem notar o olhar mortal de Itachi e a carranca de Sasuke. Ela havia gostado de seu primo. Ele parecia tão seguro quanto Itachi ao olhá-la daquela maneira serena, com uma postura altiva e séria demais para sua idade.

_- Ela não precisa de proteção. _– A voz de Itachi soou com convicção. _– Eu irei protegê-la. _

_- Eu também! _– Concordou Sasuke, encarando com o cenho franzido o menino atrevido.

_- Hinata-sama é minha prima e morará comigo. _– O Hyuuga repetiu as palavras que ouvira do pai. _– É minha obrigação protegê-la. _

A pequena ouvia assustada as palavras expressadas tão veementemente e fitava a cada um dos três com certo receio. Itachi bufou irritado pela ousadia do outro e andou com destino à casa, dizendo de forma autoritária:

_- Vamos, Hinata. _

A morena fitou Neji uma última vez antes de correr atrás de Itachi e entrelaçar novamente seus dedos. Não demorou para que Sasuke a seguisse e deixasse o abusado Hyuuga para trás.

Era certo que a partir daquele dia, muita coisa mudaria.

**Continua...**

***LOO-CHAN, flor querida, espero que tenha gostado!

* * *

_**Olá, povooo!**_

Que saudades de cada um de vocês!!! *-*

E estamos juntos mais uma vez, com meu primeiro ItaHina em andamento! (aiqueresponsabilidade!)

**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO!? **

Vocês devem ter percebido que se trata da infância de Itachi, Hinata e Sasuke.

É para demonstrar que desde pequena, há um sentimento especial entre a Hina e o Itachi.

Claro que o Neji precisava aparecer! *baba litros*

**Estou muito curiosa em saber se deixei o Itachi OOC!!!**

Então, me falem, ok?

**O Sasuke está fofinho porque, para quem lembra, ele era assim quando criança** – antes do massacre do Clã Uchiha. Claro que conforme ele for crescendo, ficará arrogantemente sexy como todas nós gostamos! *pisca maliciosamente*

E claaaaro que quero AGRADECER àquelas pessoas queridas que me enviaram reviews no Trailer! *pula como louca* OBRIGADA SINCERAMENTE A...

**Artemis In Avalon: **_Ai, minha amiga, não tem como não me animar com suas palavras!!! *agarra* Eu adoro o Ita-kun toooodo protetor para cima da Hina, mas mantendo sua seriedade e indiferenças hiper-mega-ultra sexy! *hemorragia nasal* Claaaro que será um desafio fazer esse casal, simplesmente porque sou uma tapada inexperiente com ItaHina... O_O Mas, a gente aprende! Hehe, não tem como não aprender quando imaginamos o Ita-kun lindo, sem camisa, em um hentai... *morri* Ok, ok, o Fic está só no começo e demorará um pouco para chegar até lá... ^^ Te adoro, minha amiga! Obrigada por curtir comigo mais um momento feliz colocando um Fic em andamento! *abraça* Beijo carinhoso!!!_

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Lu-linda-chan! *estende tapete vermelho* Eu adoro receber seus reviews, porque mesmo com poucas palavras você faz questão de se fazer presente, rs. Obrigada, linda! Espero que o capítulo te agrade o suficiente para que eu a veja de novo por aqui... Beijos!!!_

**Lyric T.: **_Minha flor!!!! *abraça apertado* É verdade, né? É a primeira Fic que acompanhará no início! rs. Que honra tê-la por aqui! Simplesmente porque tenho muito carinho por você, minha amiga. Sempre querida e pronta para oferecer suas opiniões que vêm contribuir muito para a história! rs. Agoooora, preciso comentar algo com você sobre seu review!!! Nossa, eu fiquei MUITO MUITO MUITO feliz em saber do seu Fic NejiHina! Eu adoro esse casal, mas saber que alguém criativa e legal como vc está produzindo um Fic HyuugaCest me deixa extasiada!!! Obrigada mais uma vez por lembrar de mim! Estarei na primeira fila esperando atualizações *senta e come pipoca* rs. Beijo carinhoso para vc que merece sempre! =*_

**Loo-chan (**Mrs. Loockers**): **_Oh, como é que eu não vou querer presentear alguém tão linda como vc, Loo-chan? Por mim, todos os meus Fic's poderiam te homenagear, rs... Simplesmente porque adoro receber seus comentários e te fazer feliz! Eu sorri idiotamente em frente ao PC ao ler suas palavras, minha amiga, rs. Afinal, você tem esse dom sobre mim! Me deixar feliz tão facilmente. Saiba que este Fanfic é dedicado a vc, flor, porque sempre esteve ao meu lado me apoiando e motivando... ^^ Claro que todas as suas perguntas sobre o Fic serão respondidas, rs... Mas tem que ser paciente, hein? Haha, eu sei... que má. É que, honestamente, ainda não decidi quem será de fato o noivo da Hina. Vamos ver o que, especialmente, você espera!!! *-* Loo-chan, desejo muuuuito que você curta este Fanfic que é SEU!!! Beijo hiper-carinhoso e cheio de saudade para você, sempre..._

_**E muito OBRIGADA àqueles que favoritaram o Fic e por algum motivo não enviaram reviews... ^^**_

_**s2 **__Hyuu x3 (sumido! O_O); Jeeh McCarthy; VeronicaLee __**s2**_

_**...Vocês sabem como sou...**_

_**!FLORES OU PEDRAS!**_

_**.Reviews.**_


	3. Lembranças

**N/A: **_Desculpem pela demora! Sem tempo e período de pouca inspiração... =( Os reviews me incentivaram! Obrigada!_

_

* * *

_

"_**Cativa"**_

_Por FranHyuuga _

_{Um presente para __**Loo-chan **__– Saudades!}_

.

.

**Lembranças**

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

_Ela suspirou ao deitar-se em sua cama para dormir. Tudo estava tão vazio sem a presença de seus pais. A casa parecia grande demais; seu quarto parecia opressor demais._

_Uma lágrima solitária deslizou sobre a face alva e ela fungou, sentindo-se triste por pensar que nunca mais veria sua adorável mãe. A dor em seu pequeno coração aumentou ao lembrar que todas as noites aquela bela mulher de olhos perolados entrava em seu quarto para ver se estava tudo bem e então, com aqueles passos delicados, aproximava-se e dava-lhe um beijo suave sobre seus curtos cabelos desejando bons sonhos._

_Céus! Aquilo era doloroso!_

- Hinata-sama... – _A voz do primo a chamou e a pequena abriu as pálpebras, fitando com os perolados lacrimejantes a figura do garoto à porta do seu quarto. _– Posso entrar? _– Ele perguntou preocupado._

_Ela assentiu, tentando secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Neji se aproximou da cama, um pouco desconcertado com a situação. Não sabia até onde poderia ir com aquela pequena garota que parecia frágil demais aos seus olhos. _

_O silêncio envolveu o quarto, mas Hinata não se sentiu incomodada por ter Neji estático ao seu lado. Interiormente, ela desejou que ele continuasse ali por mais alguns minutos. Não queria ficar só. Não quando sentia a presença dolorosamente ausente de seus pais naqueles corredores, naquela casa. Se desejasse, ela poderia vê-los andando de um lado ao outro, conversando baixo, como todos os Hyuuga eram educados a fazer._

- Quer um chocolate quente? _ – Neji questionou, encarando-a como se qualquer atitude a fizesse quebrar em mil pedaços. _

_Ela sorriu pequeno com a pergunta. Itachi sempre a animava com um chocolate quente e era engraçado como aquela frase não combinava com outro senão o Uchiha. Os perolados do primo a miraram confusos quando dos lábios rosados um sorriso miúdo surgiu e Hinata negou com um breve movimento de cabeça, sentando-se sobre a cama, revelando o pijama azul de alças. _

- Obrigada... _– Ela expressou e Neji sentiu-se aquecer por dentro com a voz suave. _– Q-Quer... ficar u-um pouco c-comigo?

_O rosto delicado tingiu-se com o tom rosado em um claro constrangimento com o pedido. Neji era perspicaz o suficiente para entender que o significado daquela pergunta era outro, expressando um sonoro: "não quero ficar sozinha". E ele, tampouco, queria deixá-la só. Estava fascinado com a prima. Desde que a vira, ela parecia a mais bela criatura que conhecera. A bondade transbordava daquelas pérolas brilhantes e a forma delicada com que se expressava deixava-a ainda mais perfeita._

_O menino Hyuuga nunca fora de gostar de alguém como estava gostando neste momento. Desde que seu pai havia declarado que precisavam sair de Yokohama por alguns dias para resolver alguns assuntos em Tóquio havia ficado emburrado, pois mesmo que sua prima – que até então sequer sabia existir – tivesse perdido os pais o fato de não a conhecer tornava tudo muito distante._

_E agora, vendo-a com aquele sofrimento contido nas grandes pérolas brilhantes, era difícil sequer pensar em retornar para Yokohama e deixar a pequena garota._

- Claro, Hinata-sama. _– Respondeu, surpreendendo-se quando ela se moveu, deixando espaço para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado._

- Por que m-me chama d-de "Hinata-sama"? _– A voz de sinos perguntou enquanto o primo ainda se sentava um pouco tenso ao lado do pequeno corpo._

_Ele refletiu um pouco, lembrando-se que o próprio pai a chamava assim, mas não entendia muito bem por quê. Talvez fosse a beleza pura da Hyuuga que a tornava um ser "superior", uma garota que merecia devoção. Ou talvez fosse por sequer conhecê-la... Não sabia._

- Eu gosto de chamá-la assim. _– Explicou simplesmente, ignorando a dúvida. Perguntaria ao seu pai o motivo do sufixo mais tarde._

_Ela sorriu com a sinceridade do primo e o leve aperto no peito pareceu abandoná-la um pouco. Depois que havia saído da casa dos Uchiha, tudo era incrivelmente novo para a pequena órfã e a presença daquele garoto estava sendo reconfortante._

_Passaram horas conversando e rindo um com o outro antes de Hizashi aparecer à porta do quarto e dizer que estava tarde. Neji não queria deixar a prima e a forma como o sorriso abandonou os lábios rosados ao vê-lo se levantar o fez sentir um incômodo vazio. Ele viu o corpo pequeno da prima se esconder novamente sob o cobertor e ajoelhou-se até que seus rostos estivessem próximos um do outro._

- Eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir, Hinata-sama. _– Sussurrou com cumplicidade, como se estivesse enganando ao seu pai._

- Então, eu não vou dormir. _– Ela riu baixinho, com um leve beicinho._

_Mas as pálpebras pesadas pelo dia exaustivo a pegaram de surpresa, pois lutar contra elas estava cada vez mais difícil. O sorriso de Neji foi a última coisa que viu antes de finalmente adormecer._

* * *

Sentia-se nervosa ao mirar-se no espelho naquela manhã ensolarada. Aquele uniforme escolar era realmente necessário? Em Yokohama não precisava se vestir tão formalmente para estudar e, honestamente, aquela saia de pregas uma palma acima dos joelhos era desconfortável.

_- Hinata-sama, está pronta? _– A voz de seu primo soou do outro lado da porta e a jovem sorriu por saber que poderia contar com ele em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Ela abriu a porta, mirando os perolados de Neji com diversão.

_- Você continua intolerante com o horário?_ – Gracejou, sem notar o olhar de admiração do primo. _– Assim acabará por envelhecer precocemente._

O Hyuuga sorriu com a brincadeira, sentindo paz por viver com a prima uma relação tão boa. Ambos haviam se tornado inseparáveis desde que partiram para Yokohama onde permaneceram por sete anos. Só de lembrar o quanto ela chorou de saudades dos irmãos Uchiha sentia raiva pela escolha do pai, mas não era capaz de negar certa satisfação em vê-la afastada deles.

_- É um mal necessário. _– Respondeu dando-lhe as costas. _– Vamos ou chegaremos atrasados._

Hinata sorriu seguindo o primo enquanto colocava a mochila roxa nas costas. Sentia-se extremamente ansiosa com a expectativa de rever Sasuke e Itachi. Apesar dos breves momentos em que seu tio permitiu que os visse nas férias de verão, a relação com ambos havia mudado com o passar dos anos.

Ela nem conseguiu dizer-lhes que estava retornando para Tóquio! Eles ficariam felizes em revê-la?

* * *

- Seu cabelo está mais comprido. _– Sasuke comentou deslizando os dedos pelas sedosas mechas índigo. Era a primeira vez que Hinata os visitava desde que partiu para Yokohama, um ano antes._

- Vo-Você não g-gostou? _– Ela perguntou com a voz suave, recebendo um pequeno sorriso convencido._

- Eu sempre pensei que ficasse mais bonita assim. _– A menina corou com a resposta e seus indicadores passaram a brincar entre si em um gesto nervoso, deixando o Uchiha feliz ao notar que ela não havia mudado._

- Onde está... o nii-san? _– A voz suave soou confusa. Desde que entrou na casa não conseguiu evitar o desejo em reencontrá-lo. _– Eu ainda não o vi.

_- _O aniki anda meio estranho desde... _ – Sasuke não completou a frase, engolindo em seco. A ausência de Hinata havia mudado muita coisa em sua família. _ – Logo estará em casa!

_A pequena sorriu deslizando as mãos delicadas sobre o vestido lilás. Estava feliz em rever seu amigo; feliz por estar naquela casa novamente. Sentira muita falta de todos! _

- Hina-chan, está tudo bem? _– A voz do Uchiha mais novo era preocupada e somente naquele momento a menina notou estar chorando. _

_Ela vislumbrou o rosto bonito de Sasuke, marcando em memória aquelas esferas ônix tão calorosas. Aproximando-se com certo constrangimento, ela o envolveu em seus braços, sentindo a face aquecer pela timidez._

- Eu... senti sua falta. _– Balbuciou cerrando as pálpebras, feliz ao sentir os braços de Sasuke retribuírem o gesto com cuidado. Ele acariciou os fios macios que estavam à altura dos ombros de Hinata, inalando o perfume floral que ela sempre teve. Não admitia em voz alta, mas a saudade daquela menina parecia fazer seu coração doer no peito._

- Oh, que cena romântica, un! _– Uma voz masculina invadiu o ambiente, fazendo os pequenos se soltarem envergonhados para observar um garoto de onze anos, loiro e alto, com um sorriso trocista no rosto bonito. _ – Não acha, Itachi-san?

_A pequena sentiu o estômago contrair-se com o nome, voltando os perolados assustados para o moreno que a mirava apático. O rosto estóico e inexpressivo, a postura elegante e altiva, os braços cruzados sobre a camiseta preta com o desenho de um crânio, formavam um conjunto que fez o interior da Hyuuga aquecer. Como ela sentira falta daquele garoto! O coração estava descompassado com aqueles orbes negros sobre si e por um momento ela se questionou se Itachi sentia o mesmo._

- Nii-san! _– Ela gritou, eufórica, e correu até aquele corpo que parecia maior do que ela se lembrava. Os pequenos braços envolveram as pernas do moreno, mas diferente de Sasuke, ela não sentiu nenhum movimento que retribuísse seu carinho. Lentamente, ela voltou os perolados em direção ao rosto masculino, notando que ele continuava tão inexpressivo quanto antes. O que estava acontecendo?_

- Estou sem tempo, Hyuuga. _– A voz grave soou com frieza e Hinata sentiu que algo quebrou dentro dela, fazendo-a perder as forças ao ponto de deixar seus braços penderem ao lado do corpo. _

_Ela observou com tristeza o moreno se distanciar sem sequer olhar para trás._

- "Nii-san", un? _– O loiro comentou com sarcasmo, como se brincasse com aquela pequena palavra que significava tanto para ela. Os dois garotos subiram a escada e Hinata cerrou os punhos contendo a vontade de chorar._

_Uma mão macia envolveu a sua e os perolados se encontraram com ônix compreensivos. Dos lábios rosados, um sorriso fraco desenhou-se enquanto a pequena entrelaçava seus dedos aos de Sasuke._

_Naquele momento, ela teve certeza de que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado._

* * *

Chegaram ao Colégio em apenas alguns minutos. O sol e a brisa suave tornaram o trajeto tão agradável. Era bom saber que poderia sempre seguir a pé até o Colégio, na companhia segura do primo.

_- É aqui, Hinata-sama. _– A voz rouca de Neji afirmou e a garota vislumbrou o prédio de três andares com admiração. A estrutura era grandiosa e à frente havia um espaçoso e bonito jardim, repleto de alunos que aguardavam o sinal soar para entrar no Colégio.

Vários pares de olhos curiosos pousaram sobre os dois novatos e Hinata encolheu-se próxima do primo, sentindo-se exposta demais.

_ - Não se preocupe. _– Neji exclamou confiante, envolvendo os ombros femininos com um dos braços. As garotas pareciam hipnotizadas com a beleza exótica do primo e Hinata sentiu certa insegurança pelos olhares invejosos que recebia. Céus, será que ele não percebia?

O Hyuuga mantinha a expressão ilegível, mas sua vontade era de conduzir a prima o mais rápido possível até a secretaria. Os olhares cobiçosos que ela recebia o fazia puxá-la ainda mais para si, ao ponto de seus corpos se roçarem em um contato que despertava pensamentos com os quais já se habituara reprimir. Hinata era inegavelmente linda e ele sabia que devia protegê-la de quaisquer pessoas mal intencionadas. Só não esperava ter de fazer isso logo no primeiro dia de aula, quando sequer haviam entrado no prédio escolar.

* * *

_Essa era a terceira vez que visitava a família Uchiha. E a primeira em que Neji a acompanhava._

- Espero que não se importe, Sra. Uchiha, com a minha presença. _– Ele expressou em tom solene, cumprimentando a matriarca com uma respeitosa reverência. Algumas vezes seu primo conseguia ser tão educado que a fazia se sentir um desastre social._

- Oh, imagine! É uma graça esse carinho que você sente pela Hina! _– A voz amável de Mikoto acompanhava o sorriso acolhedor que iluminava a face bonita._

_Sasuke rolou os olhos com tamanha baboseira. Ele odiava Neji e toda a sua proteção exagerada com a __**sua**__ Hinata. Droga, por que o idiota tinha que vir junto?_

_A pequena Hyuuga, com seus oito anos, se aproximou cautelosa, lendo nas pedras ônix todo o mal-humor do Uchiha. Ela conhecia seu amigo o suficiente para saber que ele não estava nem um pouco contente por ter que contar com a companhia de Neji._

_Há alguns meses não o via, mas a beleza de Sasuke parecia cada vez maior. Desde que ela estivera estudando em Yokohama começou a perceber como as meninas pareciam eufóricas a cada vez que viam um garoto bonito. Céus, se vissem Sasuke com certeza o pobrezinho seria "engolido" por todas elas. Um sorriso divertido moldou-se em seus lábios só de lembrar o quanto o primo sofria com toda a atenção daquelas garotas "grudentas", como chamava. Será que Sasuke também recebia atenção exagerada das garotas de sua escola?_

_O sorriso desapareceu com a dúvida. Será que ele tinha interesse em alguma delas? _

- Ah, Itachi! Que bom que chegou! _– Mikoto exclamou e o coração da pequena Hyuuga disparou no peito. Ela seguiu o olhar materno, pousando os perolados sobre a figura alta e forte de seu "nii-san". Desde a sua primeira visita, ela nunca mais lhe dirigiu a palavra. Não tinha coragem sequer de encará-lo nos olhos, mas sempre o observava quando estava aparentemente distraído._

_Diferente de Sasuke, a beleza de Itachi era avassaladora, como uma das estátuas gregas que conhecera nas aulas de História. Ela o encarou, sentindo-se pequena demais diante de sua presença imponente. Seu rosto continuava inexpressivo, mas os traços pareciam mais masculinos e maduros. Os longos cabelos pareciam tão sedosos quanto se lembrava e aquelas pedras ônix continuavam misteriosas. _

_A Hyuuga encolheu-se quando notou que ele retribuiu o olhar, sentindo-se exposta àquelas esferas que pareciam lê-la por inteiro._

- Já estou de saída. _– Itachi respondeu com a voz grave, indiferente à presença dos Hyuuga. As palavras feriram a garota, que se sentiu magoada com a distância que os havia separado. _

- Filho, você acaba de chegar! Ao menos jante conosco. _– Mikoto parecia acostumada a ter este mesmo discurso com o primogênito, pois o moreno simplesmente caminhou até as escadas e a ignorou. _ – Desculpem por isso, crianças. _– Ela pediu, desconcertada. _– Itachi anda muito estressado com todas as atividades que Fugaku lhe tem imposto.

- Tu-Tudo bem! _– Hinata balbuciou, desejando que sua voz não revelasse a decepção que sentia. Internamente ela estava curiosa com quais atividades Itachi havia se envolvido que o deixaram tão frio. _– Hum, a senhora precisa de ajuda para o jantar? _ – Questionou para dispersar o crescente incômodo, recebendo um pequeno sorriso de Mikoto em resposta._

- Imagine, querida! Sasuke me mataria se eu tirasse dele seus poucos momentos com você. _– A Hyuuga corou com a afirmativa e evitou encarar o amigo por saber que ele devia estar tão constrangido quanto ela. Céus, ela não precisava nem olhar o primo para saber sua expressão desgostosa._

_Passos atraíram a atenção e os perolados pousaram novamente sobre a figura de Itachi que descia as escadas com as mãos nos bolsos. Os ônix a fitaram com intensidade e por um breve momento ela pensou ter visto certo sofrimento contido neles, mas considerou estar enganada quando o viu passar ao seu lado sem pronunciar qualquer palavra e sair de casa._

* * *

_- Ah, vocês são os alunos novos! _– A secretária exclamou, amigável. _– Aqui estão os horários das suas classes e um mapa do Colégio. Por favor, se apressem para não se atrasarem muito neste primeiro dia de aula._

_- Obrigada, Shizune-san. _– Hinata agradeceu com a voz suave, saindo apressada ao lado de Neji. Os alunos andavam com passos largos nos corredores, entrando nas suas respectivas salas. Era início de ano e ela tinha esperanças de que não fosse a única novata. Não demorou para que o primo identificasse no mapa onde estavam e para onde precisavam seguir.

_- Hinata-sama, vou levá-la até sua turma. _– O primo pronunciou, segurando sua mão e puxando-a consigo. Ela corou com o gesto e olhares que recebia, pois certamente achariam que eram muito mais do que somente primos. _– É aqui. _– Ele afirmou, indicando uma porta fechada.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se sem sorte porque todos já estavam na sala. Droga, ela atrairia mais atenção com o atraso. Como seria bom ter Neji também no sétimo ano, mas sendo mais velho ele já estava no oitavo.

_- Dará tudo certo. _– A voz rouca de Neji era reconfortante. Ele lhe deu um beijo suave sobre a fronte, recebendo um sorriso agradecido. _– Nos vemos no intervalo._

Ela observou as costas largas do primo por breves segundos, antes de bater sobre a porta de madeira. Não tardou para que uma mulher muito bonita a abrisse, mirando a Hyuuga com brilhantes orbes vermelhos.

_- Você deve ser a novata. _– Ela pronunciou com suavidade. _– Sou Kurenai, professora de literatura. _– E deu-lhe espaço para entrar.

_- P-Prazer em conhecê-la. _– Hinata expressou, com uma pequena reverência, centrando total atenção sobre a professora na tentativa de ignorar todos os alunos que a deviam estar observando.

_- Que gracinha! _– Uma voz masculina expressou, mas a morena estava muito constrangida para encarar seu autor.

_- Mais respeito, garotos! _– Kurenai repreendeu e voltou as esferas rubras para a jovem à sua frente. _ – Por favor, se apresente para todos os curiosos. _– Pediu, gesticulando com descaso para a turma.

_- Ah... _– Hinata começou, voltando-se para a turma. Obrigou-se a levantar seu rosto por ser educado fazê-lo, mas se arrependeu assim que notou os olhares atentos sobre si. _– M-Meu nome é... Hyuuga Hinata. _

E somente neste momento um certo garoto desinteressado pousou seus olhos negros sobre ela, sentindo a surpresa envolvê-lo de tal forma que se tornou difícil respirar. Hinata estava muito mais bonita do que lembrava! Há dois anos não a via e sequer conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali, pronta para estudar em sua sala!

_- Certo. _– A professora expressou, sentindo-se compadecida pela timidez da garota. _– Você pode se sentar..._

_- Aqui! _ – Um garoto exclamou, elevando a mão, e Sasuke bufou irritado com a ousadia.

_- Inuzuka, ela se sentará onde eu achar melhor. _– Kurenai explicou, franzindo o cenho. _– Sente-se ao lado do Uchiha._ – Finalizou, indicando o garoto de cabelos cor de ébano.

Hinata imediatamente identificou Sasuke, mirando-o com perolados saudosos. Ela sorriu, sem notar o quanto sua face bonita se iluminou com o gesto. Algumas garotas comentaram quão abusada era, enquanto alguns garotos a observavam fascinados com sua beleza.

* * *

- Hina, querida! _ – A voz doce de Uchiha Mikoto deixou-a extremamente feliz. _– Como você está linda! _– Elogiou, mirando o corpo de dez anos um pouco maduro para a idade. _

_A Hyuuga sorriu constrangida, aproximando-se da matriarca Uchiha e dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ela notou que Sasuke estava ao seu lado e não demorou para envolvê-lo em um abraço acolhedor também, sem saber ser a única garota com quem ele mantinha um contato tão próximo. Mikoto os observou com um sorriso de genuína satisfação. Se Hinata futuramente fosse sua nora, ela faria constantes preces agradecidas aos deuses pelo presente._

- Realmente n-não há pr-problemas em passar o v-verão inteiro em sua casa, Sra. Uchiha?_ – Ela questionou um pouco incerta, afinal, passaria os próximos dois meses incomodando-a. Antes que recebesse resposta, uma voz profunda e rouca soou às suas costas:_

_- _Continua gaguejando? _ – A Hyuuga arrepiou-se com o timbre e o rubor envolveu sua face._

_Engoliu em seco enquanto pousava os perolados sobre o semblante inexpressivo de Itachi. Ônix e pérolas se fitaram com intensidade e a garota se questionou se algum dia o moreno à sua frente deixaria de ficar cada vez mais bonito. O que ele fazia ali, na rodoviária?_

- Não amole a Hina, aniki. _ – Sasuke defendeu-a, franzindo o cenho e encarando o irmão com raiva velada._

- Não briguem, crianças. _– A voz materna expressou com suavidade. _– Itachi, onde estacionou o carro?

_Hinata se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Ela não sabia que Itachi dirigia, afinal, ele ainda tinha quinze anos._

- Piso G2. _– A voz rouca soou com descaso e o moreno entregou as chaves para a mãe, aproximando-se da Hyuuga o suficiente para que ela inalasse seu perfume almiscarado. _– Com licença. _– Pediu com certa rispidez, apanhando a mala da visitante sem grande esforço e caminhando à frente dos outros._

- Idiota. _– Sasuke sibilou, mirando as costas do irmão. _– Você devia ao menos cumprimentar a Hina!

_Itachi cessou os passos e a garota temeu por sua resposta. Ela não queria causar discórdia entre os irmãos logo no primeiro dia de sua longa estadia._

- P-Por favor, Sasuke! _– Ela quase gritou, sentindo certo desespero. _– Não... precisa, Itachi-nii-san. _– A frase foi quase um sussurro, mas ele a havia escutado. Ele sempre a escutava, afinal._

_O fato de não conseguir ignorá-la deixava-o extremamente irritado. Pensava nela, lembrava-se dela, todos os dias. Todos os __**malditos dias**__! Inferno. Ele já não era uma criança. Não podia simplesmente aceitar o que sentia por Hinata. _

_Ele continuou andando, sem sequer olhá-la. Não conseguia guardar em memória mais lembranças daquele rosto perfeito. Do sorriso caloroso. Do corpo que se desenvolvia com formosas curvas que já começavam a se destacar. Ela o tratava como um maldito irmão! A porra de um irmão!_

_Suspirou, apressando os passos com os pensamentos voltados unicamente para a garota que o seguia silenciosa com sua família. Se ao menos __**aquilo**__ não o impedisse. Se __**aquilo**__ fosse simples de se resolver. _

_**Não era.**_

_Desde que seu pai o colocara a par das ações da Corporação Uchiha, era certo de que em sua vida não havia espaço para Hyuuga Hinata._

_**Não mais.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quando o intervalo chegou, Sasuke precisou de um grandioso esforço interno para manter a comum máscara de indiferença. Ele envolveu a mão delicada de Hinata com a sua e puxou-a até que a garota praticamente corresse para onde ele a estava conduzindo.

Ouviram muitos comentários desagradáveis até que o Uchiha interrompesse os passos e quase fizesse a Hyuuga se chocar às suas costas. Estavam no exterior do prédio, onde haviam algumas árvores e poucos alunos circulando. Parecia um ambiente isolado – e devia ser, porque atravessaram muitos corredores até alcançá-lo.

_- O que faz aqui? _– Ele questionou, seco, mas sua mão ainda segurava a dela.

_- N-Não está f-feliz em m-me ver? _– As palavras carregadas de incerteza.

Os ônix dançaram sobre a face feminina, como se analisassem cada pequena mudança. Depois de dois anos, **dois anos**, ela havia retornado! E mesmo que tentasse ficar magoado ou com raiva pela falta de quaisquer contatos como fizeram antes, aqueles adoráveis perolados o impediam. Droga, Hinata ainda tinha o mesmo poder sobre ele.

_- Por que não respondeu minhas cartas? _– Acusou, franzindo o cenho, assustando-a com a carranca brava.

_- Você é quem não me respondeu! _– A resposta fluiu sincera e ambos perceberam, repentinamente, que algo estava errado.

_- Eu teria respondido se recebesse. _– O moreno afirmou, puxando a mão delicada e envolvendo o corpo feminino em um saudoso abraço, ignorando o quão idiota ficava ao lado dela.

Hinata inspirou o perfume amadeirado, envolvendo a camisa do moreno entre os dedos finos. O abraço aqueceu seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentir aliviada por ser bem recebida depois de tanto tempo.

Separaram-se apenas o suficiente para fitar um ao outro. Os orbes ônix pareciam conter um brilho carinhoso e Hinata sentiu a face aquecer por tê-lo tão próximo. Nunca se sentia assim com Sasuke, mas agora – com seus 12 anos – aquele abraço não parecia a mesma coisa.

_- Minha mãe vai adorar saber que voltou. _– A voz rouca soou de repente e a Hyuuga notou que Sasuke parecia desconfortável, soltando-a gentilmente.

_- Eu estou com saudades dela. _– A morena afirmou, mirando o chão. _– De todos. _– Completou, lembrando-se de Itachi.

Sasuke percebeu a quem ela se referia, mas não gostou da forma como os perolados pareciam melancólicos com o comentário. Internamente, saber que Itachi ainda a fazia se sentir assim era desagradável. Ela _sempre_ se lembrava _dele_.

_- Ele não é o mesmo que conheceu. _– Afirmou, categórico. A voz fria atraiu as esferas de prata, mas o moreno não expressou reação alguma. _– Fique longe de Itachi._

Assustou-se com o timbre convicto, incerta se Sasuke dizia a verdade. Seria possível que Itachi mudasse tanto ao ponto de se tornar uma companhia duvidosa?

Não. Era difícil acreditar.

* * *

_O verão estava chegando ao fim e era o último dia que Hinata estava hospedada na casa dos Uchiha. Durante todo o tempo havia se divertido na companhia de Sasuke, acompanhando-o em diversos lugares com seus amigos, ou simplesmente deitando na grama do jardim e partilhando junto dele um silêncio agradável._

_Os únicos momentos em que ficava desconfortável incluíam Itachi, quando por alguma razão acabavam por se encontrar nos ambientes da casa. Era impossível esconder a tristeza que sentia quando ele simplesmente a ignorava, mantendo-se silencioso com uma tênue aura irritada._

_Ela não admitia, mas sabia que Itachi não a queria por perto. Ele deixava claro, em cada gesto, o quanto a repudiava, sem sequer esclarecer por quê. Foi pensando nisto que Hinata decidiu desistir do primogênito Uchiha e deixá-lo de lado, como ele fazia._

_Seria um favor, aos dois._

_Quando o encontrava solitário na cozinha, entrando ou saindo de casa, fingia não o notar. Passava ao seu lado com os orbes fixos sobre o chão, ignorando a fragrância masculina já conhecida ou a presença imponente que parecia dominar toda a casa. Sem cumprimentos, sem olhares significativos, sem a intimidade que já tiveram como amigos._

_E mesmo que ela ainda tivesse sonhos das lembranças adoráveis que viveram juntos, eram somente sonhos. Itachi não era quem conhecera. Ele havia mudado._

- Hina-chan, é a sua vez!_ – A voz de Naruto era alegre e a morena corou ao mirar as brilhantes safiras. Aquele loiro sempre teria um espaço especial em seu coração. _

- E-Eu não sou boa n-nisso, Naruto-kun!_ – Respondeu nervosa, brincando com os dedos indicadores. Os orbes negros de Sasuke reviraram-se nas órbitas, extremamente desgostoso com a reação da morena que ficava irritantemente constrangida na presença do seu estúpido amigo._

- Ora, Hina-chan! É fácil!_ – O loiro comentou aproximando-se e tomando as mãos delicadas da garota entre as suas. – _Eu te ensino._ – E mesmo que o rosto da Hyuuga estivesse vermelho como um tomate maduro e suas mãos tremessem ao ponto de não conseguir segurar o controle do vídeo-game, Naruto parecia não perceber o quanto a afetava._

- Largue-a._ – Sasuke exigiu, entredentes_. – Não vê que ela não quer aprender?_ – Completou, formulando uma desculpa simples que, obviamente, Naruto não compreendeu._

- Hum?_ – Expressou, confuso. – _Você não quer jogar, Hina?_ – Questionou fitando-a como se fosse a primeira vez que o fazia no dia._

- N-Na verdade, pensei e-em fazer pipoca p-para comermos!_ – A voz suave sussurrou, mas ambos os garotos ouviram._

- Ah, boa ideia, Hina-chan!_ – O loiro exclamou, sorrindo de forma contagiante. Hinata achava que nunca teria coragem suficiente para dizer ao Naruto o quanto achava seu sorriso radiante._

_Ela assentiu timidamente e saiu apressada em direção à cozinha, pensando admirada quão fácil era esquecer que morava longe quando estava na presença de Sasuke e Naruto. Estava colocando o pacote de pipoca no microondas quando ouviu passos adentrarem na cozinha._

_Os perolados voltaram-se para trás e a Hyuuga precisou conter a expressão surpresa com a presença de Itachi, imponente e imóvel, mirando-a com aqueles abismos negros que pareciam desnudá-la._

_Ela o ignorou, como vinha fazendo, e voltou os perolados para o microondas, pressionando os botões necessários para aquecer o pacote de pipoca. As mãos levemente trêmulas denunciavam seu intenso auto-controle, mas ela cerrou os punhos disfarçando._

- Você parece bem à vontade. _– A voz rouca expressou entediada, mas ela captou certa acusação na frase. _– Continua sensível a **ele**.

_A garota engoliu em seco e continuou mirando o visor do tempo no microondas, acompanhando a contagem mentalmente como se a apressasse. Era impossível negar que Itachi tinha certo poder opressor sobre ela._

_Repentinamente, ela sentiu uma mão envolver seu braço delicado e puxá-lo, forçando-a a virar-se para encarar com uma perigosa proximidade aqueles abismos que pareciam engoli-la. Ela notou a expressão tensa do moreno e os negros desprenderam-se de seus olhos, dançando sobre todo o seu rosto como se o memorizasse. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que ele mirou seus lábios. _

- Eu não agüento mais. _– Itachi admitiu, quase em um sussurro sôfrego, e seu corpo moldou-se ao feminino, as mãos pressionaram a cintura fina e os lábios deslizarem-se em uma carícia contida sobre as bochechas, o nariz, o queixo, encontrando com certa ânsia os lábios cheios e rosados da garota._

_A Hyuuga não soube como reagir àquela investida, mas se surpreendeu quando correspondeu aos gestos do moreno, inclinando-se para sentir os músculos rijos pressionados contra o seu corpo, levando as mãos pequenas e delicadas até os longos e sedosos cabelos, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que Itachi aprofundasse o beijo._

_Seu primeiro beijo._

* * *

_- Eu não acredito que você está aqui! _– A voz alegre e alta o suficiente atraiu a atenção de grande parte dos alunos e Hinata pensou que Naruto não havia mudado nada. _– Você está tão bonita, Hina-chan! _– O elogio acompanhou um abraço apertado e a jovem sorriu calorosa. Sentira falta da espontaneidade e vitalidade daquele loiro.

_- Obrigada, Naruto-kun! _– Agradeceu com suavidade e Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar, com certa satisfação, que a amiga não havia gaguejado ou corado como fazia.

_- Você vai estudar aqui? _– O loiro questionou e a jovem assentiu, sorrindo satisfeita por retornar ao seu lar. Tóquio era o lugar onde as pessoas mais queridas estavam. _– Isso é ótimo! O Itachi já sabe?_

O sorriso da morena vacilou ao ouvir o nome e os perolados encontraram-se com os ônix em cumplicidade.

_- Que tal apresentarmos a Hinata aos outros? _– Sasuke questionou, desviando atenção do outro.

Hinata não pôde evitar sentir-se triste. Será que Itachi sempre seria banido de sua vida? Se tornaria irremediavelmente inalcançável?

* * *

_Não conseguia dormir. _

_As lembranças dos lábios de Itachi, da forma como seu corpo a procurava quase ansioso, a fizeram se virar uma vez mais sobre a espaçosa cama do quarto de hóspedes._

_Ela só não entendia por que ele a havia empurrado simplesmente, interrompendo o beijo como se ela o tivesse queimado. A forma como os negros a miraram, repreensivos e quentes, a havia deixado confusa. O que Itachi sentia por ela? A amava? A queria? Ou havia apenas brincado consigo?_

_Virou-se mais uma vez, incomodada com tantas questões._

_Ela sabia que era, ainda, uma menina. E que a diferença de idade era considerável entre ela e Itachi. Afinal, ele tinha 15 anos e garotos desta idade já estavam no Ensino Médio! Já namoravam garotas desenvolvidas e desinibidas. Já beijavam e iam às festas nas casas de desconhecidos da escola. _

_O que ela tinha para oferecer a ele?_

_Era uma criança dependente do primo, porque o tio nunca a deixava sair sozinha._

_Era simples, com seus vestidos sem detalhes e olhos pálidos. Com suas manias sem graça, como ir aos parques e ler em ambientes silenciosos._

_Fungou, sentindo-se melancólica. O coração parecia apertar-se no peito e somente neste momento a Hyuuga percebeu o quanto aquele beijo havia significado..._

_**Ela amava Uchiha Itachi**__._

_Era por isso que vê-lo cada vez mais distante a dilacerava por dentro. Era por isso que se importava tanto em guardar cada mísera lembrança como um tesouro. Era por isso que mesmo na presença de Sasuke, ainda se incomodava quando não via ou sabia sobre seu irmão._

_Uma lágrima deslizou sobre seu rosto, revelando a confusão e a certeza de que aquilo não daria certo. Nem tentando. _

_Na manhã seguinte, o primogênito Uchiha não estava em casa e Hinata se sentiu aliviada por não ter que encará-lo e se despedir com um abraço caloroso como fez com Mikoto e Sasuke. _

_Afinal, ela tinha certeza: _

_Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, ignorar Uchiha Itachi seria uma tarefa impossível._

* * *

Após várias apresentações, o término das aulas chegou. Sasuke havia convidado Hinata para almoçar em sua casa, onde ela poderia rever Mikoto, e a jovem concordou deixando claro que teria que conversar com Neji primeiro.

_- Eu a acompanho. _– O Hyuuga afirmou, convicto. Os perolados eram duros, mas a expressão manteve-se naturalmente impassível.

_- Não será necessário. _– Sasuke respondeu, cruzando os braços. Os negros retribuindo o olhar com hostilidade.

_- Não foi uma opção, Uchiha. _– A voz grave expressou autoritária e Neji franziu as bonitas sobrancelhas, deixando claro que não mudaria de ideia.

_- Acho q-que Mi-Mikoto-sama não s-se importará. _– Hinata afirmou receosa, temendo uma briga entre os dois.

Ela notou quando Sasuke suspirou pesadamente e fechou as pálpebras por um breve momento, como se estivesse contendo seus instintos assassinos.

_- Que seja. _ – Falou com descaso, caminhando à frente dos dois.

_- Hum, Sasuke... _– Hinata o chamou, fazendo-o cessar os passos sem encará-la. _– Não v-vai a-ao menos e-esperá-lo?_

E mais uma vez lá estava ela... Pensando em _Itachi_. O moreno a mirou com certa frieza antes de responder:

_- Não se preocupe com isso. _– Os perolados arregalaram-se com o tom ríspido. _– Vamos. _

Durante o caminho, o silêncio era opressor. A jovem observava a postura altiva de Sasuke, notando como ele havia mudado desde que o vira pela última vez. Ainda era carinhoso com ela, mas havia certa nuance perigosa em seus gestos que o tornavam intimidador.

_- Ouvi certos rumores sobre seu irmão. _– Neji cortou o silêncio e Hinata sentiu-se enrijecer com o comentário.

_- São verdade. _– Sasuke respondeu, sem sequer encará-lo, e a jovem desejou interferir para que lhe contassem sobre o que conversavam.

Quando o silêncio envolveu os três estudantes novamente, os perolados observaram a expressão raivosa de Sasuke.

Ela fitou o céu claro com uma profunda e triste certeza: sua vida com aqueles dois Uchiha nunca mais seria a mesma.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Olá, poooovo! õ/

**Que saudades de vocês!**

Ando meio sumida do site e, ao que tudo indica, permanecerei assim por mais um tempo.

Então... provavelmente os demais Fic's demorem um pouco para serem atualizados, ok? ^^'

.

E aqui estou com o segundo capítulo de **Cativa**!

.

**O que acharam?**

Da Hinata fofa toda confusa com as atitudes frias do Itachi?

Do primeiro momento ItaHina na história?

Das atitudes carinhosas do Sasuke?

No nosso Neji protetor?

E... **a pergunta que não quer calar:**

Dos motivos obscuros para que o Itachi evite a Hinata?

**O que será que o faz se afastar dela? =O**

FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS! õ/

* * *

E, claaaaro, não posso deixar de AGRADECER aos comentários LINDOS que recebi!

**MUITO OBRIGADA A/AO...**

**LadyHyuuga: **_Flor talentoooosa! Eu adoro suas histórias ItaHina e tê-la por aqui, comentando e acompanhando meu primeiro Fic com este casal é uma HONRA! *estende tapete vermelho* Espero não a ter decepcionado, Lady, com este novo capítulo! *roendo as unhas* Estou super curiosa com a sua opinião, porque sei que você tem experiência com este casal! rs. Obrigada por comentar... Beijo carinhoso! =*_

**Hyuu x3: **_Você apareceu! O.O rs. Que legal receber um comentário seu! *-* Nós somos parecidos. Eu também adoro qualquer personagem com a Hinata, menos o Naruto ¬¬ rs. Huahuhaua, realmente! Fui má com a Hinata nessa história, deixando-a totalmente sozinha no mundo. Mas, como você notou, ela mora com o Neji-pega-eu! *-* E SIM, isso quer dizer que teremos insinuações NejiHina nesta história! *sorri maliciosamente* A aposta que você fez sobre o Itachi não falar com a Hinata está correta, rs. Mas, o motivo será outro! =X Ah, e você é dos meus! Sim, a Hina terá seus momentos com Neji, Sasuke e Itachi, mas penso em incluir outro personagem ainda. No entanto, ela manterá relações diferentes com cada um deles O.O Se você acompanha "Amar é..." vai entender do que estou falando, haha. Hyuu, fico super feliz que você tenha conseguido um tempinho para enviar esse review! Suas opiniões, para mim, são muito importantes õ/ Espero que os trabalhos na escola te dêem uma folga para eu poder te ver de novo por aqui! ;) Beijo! =*_

**Lyric T.: **_Linda! *abraça apertado* Ah, a Hina é sempre fofa para dramas, não é? Eu adoro esse jeitinho delicadinho dela. Ah, Ly-flor, eu só posso dizer que suas palavras me fazem sentir como a última coca-cola no deserto! E é uma satisfação saber que algo que escrevi a agradou e divertiu, porque é isso que o desejo quando posto algo. *-* O Hiashi sempre é insuportável nos meus Fic's... coitado ¬¬ rs. Mas é verdade que ele ter morrido fez a Hina ter maior segurança e se sentir mais amada perto do primo. E SIM, FLOR! rsrs... Teremos pitadas NejiHina também, haha. Eu não resisto! *se descabela* Adoro esse casal! Vamos ver no que vai dar depois deste capítulo, em que ela finalmente retorna para ficar e sabendo do que sente pelo Itachi! =D Espero que esse novo capítulo a agrade, flor! Porque saber que alguém como você está gostando da história é uma honra! Beijo carinhoso, no coração, linda! =*_

**Artemis In Avalon: **_Minha amiga, ver você por aqui me deixa super feliz! Porque eu sei! Eu sei o quanto você é "crica", hahaha. Que bom que gostou do drama no capítulo anterior. Logo de cara matei toda a família da Hinata =O *medo* rs. Mas, foi por uma boa causa. ^^' Ah, eu fico aliviada que o Itachi não ficou OOC! *suspira com a mão no peito* Hahaha, só você mesmo! Louca para que as minhas criancinhas lindas tivessem mais de 18 anos! Fala sério? Você bem que queria umas cenas mais calientes? *cutuca* Huahauhua. Amiga... eu projeto na Hina o que toda mulher sentiria sendo disputada por Sasuke, Neji e Itachi! *-* Se sinta homenageada, por favor, haha. Eu fico muito feliz com seus elogios e espero MESMO fazer juz a eles! *olha determinada para o horizonte* Obrigada pelo comentário tão sua cara, rsrs. Eu adorei! A você, meu carinho... Sempre!_

**Syd Oosaki: **_Floooor! Antes de responder ao seu comentário, eu preciso dizer: não esqueci de você! U.Ú rs. Quero ler seu GaaIno, assim que puder, rs. Beeem, Syd-linda, só posso dizer que fico MUITO HONRADA em saber que você está gostando dessa história! Sabe que não só você, mas recebi de um bom número de pessoas o desejo em ver estes quatro mais velhos *-* Por isso, neste capítulo, resolvi avançar, sem no entanto deixar de valorizar a infância, rs. Espero que tenha ficado bom... O.O Haha, a Hina é "A" sortuda nessa história. Com tantas beldades ao seu redor, com certeza, essa é uma definição simples demais para a sua situação, rs. Flor, espero que goste deste novo capítulo... Eu ando tão atarefada que demorou MUITO para desenvolvê-lo. E provavelmente sumirei por um tempo. Mas, já está agendado! õ/ Vou aparecer lá no seu Fic assim que der! Beijo carinhoso, linda!_

**Loo-chan *-*: **_Minha flor mais linda... *abraça, aperta, amassa* Estou com saudades de você! YoY Não nos encontramos mais... Espero que esteja tudo bem e torço para que esteja feliz! =D Eu fico MUITO feliz em saber que o primeiro capítulo a agradou, flor! É um presente para você, linda, e suas palavras serão priorizadas =D Own, o Itachi ficou ok? Ufa... *suspira* É a primeira vez que escrevo com ele como protagonista, você sabe. ItaHina é um desafio. E estou dando o meu melhor por você *-* É verdade, flor... Eu tive que estabelecer um limite entre o Naruto e a Hinata para não ter mais um "obstáculo" que seria, certamente, o sentimento dela pelo loirinho. ^^ E SIM, LINDA! O FIC É SEU! *grita alto* \õ/ E aqui, você manda! rs. Desejo que este capítulo a agrade ainda mais, flor! Porque penso em você com carinho ao escrever =D Beijo de chocolate branco para você! s2_

**Sussex': **_Ooooh, God! *morri* Flor? É você mesma? Eu adoooooro sua história! *se descabela* Ter alguém tão talentosa comentando em um Fic meu é motivo de orgulho! *estuda o peito* rs. Espero que continue gostando, linda! O suficiente para eu a ver por aqui de novo! =D Beijo carinhoso..._

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Oi, linda! Aaaah, que bom, que bom, que BOM ver que gostou, Lu-flor! Isso me anima a continuar a trama com gás só para ver se consigo manter esse seu entusiasmo! *-* Obrigada por comentar! Espero mesmo que este novo capítulo a agrade também! Beijooooos! =*_

**Padoraff: **_Oi, Pan-flor! Ah, eu preciso concordar! A Hina com qualquer Uchiha fica bem, não é? *-* E eu fiquei boba por saber que gostou! Espero MESMO ter agradado neste novo capítulo para poder vê-la comentando mais uma vez õ/ Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo! Nossa, elas surtem efeito! =D Beijo carinhoso..._

**Luanna: **_Minha linda! Haha, nós éramos virgens em ItaHina? O.O Eu em escrever e você em ler, rs. Espero que esse Fic sirva para te entusiasmar a gostar deste casal, porque é fofo demais! Como é minha primeira experiência em ItaHina, flor, sugiro que leia alguma que está indicada no meu perfil! Tenho certeza de que amará! *-* Obrigada por comentar, Lu! Eu adoro ver você por aqui, porque sempre me incentiva com suas palavras queridas! O Sasuke é fofo mesmo! *agarra o Sasuke* Quando era pequeno até que se pode dizer que era normal O.O Huahuaha. NejiHina teremos sim, flor. Assim como SasuHina e ItaHina. Menina de sorte essa Hinata ¬¬ rs. Espero que goste deste capítulo, Lu! Beijos gratos!_

**Miyavi Kikumaru: **_Oi, flooor! Puxa, espero que essa Fic prometa mesmo, rsrs. Porque, honestamente, não me sinto prometendo nada... *chora litros* Você tem toda razão, Miya-flor! ItaHina é tão raro... O.o Olha, sugiro que leia algumas indicadas no meu perfil, rs... Tenho certeza de que gostará muito também, rs. Oba! Finalmente alguém pergunta qual será o motivo do Itachi abandonar a Hina! õ/ Você é perspicaz, hein? rs. Isso será abordado nos capítulos posteriores... Espero que esteja acompanhando para saber! *reza* rs. Fiquei aliviada em saber que o Itachi não ficou OOC no capítulo anterior... Como é meu primeiro ItaHina, não tenho experiência com o casal. *cora* Por isso, flor, pode ser sincera, ok? Tentarei atender as suas sugestões! =D Obrigada por comentar, Miya! Beijos... =*_

**Mary Pérola: **_Manaaaa! *abraça* Ah, que bom ver você por aqui! *-* Eu fico tão feliz sempre que leio algumas palavras suas...! Eu sei que são sinceras! =) Por isso minha autoestima se eleva como um balão a gás, rs. Espero que continue gostando da história, mana! Porque é especial cada momento em que encontro você comentando por aqui... Me incentiva. Beijo carinhoso, linda... De quem te adora._

**Yoko: **_Oi, linda! Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário, Yoko-flor! Só posso dizer que também adooooro ItaHina, mas esta é minha primeira história dos dois O.O Espero que esteja à altura da sua apreciação, porque com certeza você deve conhecer várias histórias ItaHina e saberá opinar com propriedade! õ/ Eu adoro sinceridade, hein? Não fico triste quando recebo críticas, então espero poder contar com sua avaliação! *-* Só peço desculpas pela demora. Y.Y Realmente, não pude escrever antes. Obrigada por cada palavra! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Jade-flor!: **_Oi, linda! Eu já fico feliz só de vê-la comentar... *abraça apertado* Apesar de que eu não ficaria nem um pouco triste se você usasse do tempo que dedica para me escreverum review e atualizasse "Poder Paralelo" *cutuca* Hihi. ItaHina é um casal lindo, né? Bem, eu não sou experiente com eles... Então, flor, eu sugiro que você leia algumas das que eu indico no meu perfil! ^^ Acho que gostará muito! rs. Mas, voltando ao review, rs... Eu espero estar fazendo justiça ao seu Itachi-delícia! Haha... porque, sim, ele é muito quente e bonito e galante e... *leva pedrada* Ok! Ele é tudo isso e eu só posso desejar que você continue gostando! rs. Jade-querida, obrigada por cada palavra! A você, meu carinho, flor! =*_

**Annakeelly: **_Oi, flor! Obrigada por comentar! Espero que goste deste capítulo também =D O suficiente para voltar a comentar, Anna *-* Poucas palavras sempre são incentivadoras! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Uvaah: **_Lindaaa! Eu adoro te encontrar por aqui! *-* Que bom que gostou do Fic! E dos nossos protagonistas pequeninos, haha. É tão raro abordarem a infância dos personagens. Espero que este novo capítulo a tenha agradado, Uvaah-flor! E que o Itachi-delícia-kun continue a fazendo gostar do Fic! *-* Beijossss..._

**Hana-Lis: **_Ooooh, Jashin1 *capota* Flor, contar com sua presença em um Fic meu é simplesmente mágico! *morri* Eu a acho tão talentosa, flor! Suas histórias têm muita criatividade e enredo bem trabalhado... Então, você deve saber como me sinto ao receber um comentário seu, rs. E, POR FAVOR, coloque em andamento seu projeto ItaHina! *levanta bandeira* Porque com certeza eu acompanharei! rs. Espero que este novo capítulo a agrade! E garanto que estamos ainda mais próximos da fase adulta deste quarteto, rsrs. A você, Hana, minha gratidão... =*_

_._

_**OBRIGADA também a quem favoritou, mas não pôde comentar...**_

_**s2 **__Zoey Hyuuga__**; **__Beatriz Hyuuga__**; **__Hitsugaya Nanami__**; **__Bi'Amante __**s2**_

_._

_._

_**...Vocês sabem como Sou...**_

_._

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

_(sapatadas, chineladas, pedradas... rs)_

_**.Reviews.**_


	4. Inocência Magnética

_**N/A: **_DECULPEM pela demora! *cora* Bem, gostaria de colocar aqui um **AVISO IMPORTANTE**.

Em um review recebi uma **crítica positiva **que não posso ignorar. Há pessoas que podem se incomodar com o primeiro capítulo dessa história em que Itachi, com 10 anos, sente carinho e gosta de uma menina de apenas 5 anos. Gente, o gostar dele **não **é **sexual**. Logo, isso **não configura pedofilia**. Por favor, sou totalmente contra qualquer alusão a esse tema e não é minha intenção colocar o Itachi com desejo sexual por uma criança.

De qualquer forma, **sou psicóloga **e vale a dica! - **Pedofilia **ou **Abuso Sexual Infantil **se refere ao ato de expor uma criança a qualquer **estímulo sexual **impróprio para a sua idade. Ponto. U.Ú ... Em momento algum o meu Itachi fez isso, certo? No primeiro capítulo ele gostava da Hinata com um carinho de criança. No segundo capítulo, ela já estava com 10 anos, e houve a cena de um beijo. Logicamente, o fato do Itachi estar com 15 anos tornou o beijo mais sensual e erotizado, mas ele não a desrespeitou.

Enfim, gostaria de deixar isso claro e me desculpar por qualquer mal-entendido. No entanto, **se permanecer essa impressão, infelizmente excluirei essa história**, pois não foi minha intenção e não quero disponibilizar qualquer conteúdo impróprio na internet.

Peço a todos que fiquem atentos e **comentem se acharem apropriado excluir "Cativa".** Pode haver mais pessoas com essa impressão e talvez o ideal seja nem continuar a trama. **Aguardo suas opiniões.**

~Agradecimento especial à **Mel Itaiki**, que me incentivou a continuar "Cativa" por MP. =) **Obrigada, flor.**

* * *

"_**Cativa"**_

_Por FranHyuuga_

_{Um presente para __**Loo-chan**__}_

_-Menina, que saudades de você!-_

.

.

**Inocência Magnética**

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

Hinata remexeu-se incomodada sob o edredon. O coração parecia apertado por tudo o que estava ocorrendo nos últimos dias. Entre todas as possibilidades, ela jamais considerou que Itachi seria capaz de agir daquela maneira.

Suspirou tocando levemente a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios. Por que ele fizera aquilo? Apenas para brincar com seus sentimentos? Em pensar que ela havia permitido...

_- Hinata-sama? _ – A voz de Neji soou do outro lado da porta e a jovem sorriu pequeno prevendo a intenção do primo em aparecer à uma da manhã.

_- Estou acordada, nii-san. _– Respondeu, sentando-se enquanto via a silhueta do jovem adentrar o quarto no escuro. Ele se aproximou o suficiente para tocar seu rosto com carinho, deslizando os dedos delgados sobre a têmpora até o queixo delicado da prima.

_- Não consegue dormir de novo? _– O tom rouco era preocupado e a jovem encarou as próprias mãos sobre o colo. _– Você não irá me contar, não é? _

Havia certa mágoa e raiva sob as palavras, notou a jovem com pesar. Ela não poderia contar o que aconteceu a ninguém. Não poderia dizer o quanto estava triste por reconhecer que fora usada.

Suspirou pesadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter o sofrimento somente para si mesma. Neji observou a aflição da prima e cerrou os punhos. Sua vontade era forçá-la a dizer o que a incomodava, fazê-la entregar o idiota que a fizera chorar e agora tirava suas noites de sono.

Mas, jamais seria capaz de confrontá-la. Não dessa maneira.

_- Nii-san... _– A jovem expressou, sentando-se mais afastada para ceder espaço ao primo em um convite mudo.

Quando o corpo masculino ajeitou-se ao seu lado, os braços frágeis de Hinata o abraçaram e ela repousou a cabeça sobre o torso caloroso. Ele sabia que o máximo que poderia oferecer à prima era o conforto de sua presença.

Neji deslizava os dedos entre os fios sedosos e índigos apreciando o silêncio acolhedor e o corpo feminino tão próximo. Após longos minutos, notou que ela dormira pela respiração lenta e fechou as pálpebras para aproveitar melhor aquele momento tão íntimo, sem se preocupar em manter a comum indiferença mascarando seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Ele amava Hinata, de um jeito totalmente inapropriado para um primo. Com uma das mãos, ele pressionou mais o corpo da prima contra o seu, apenas para senti-la próxima de um jeito que ela não permitira se estivesse acordada.

Pensou sobre as reações estranhas de Hinata nos últimos dias. Saber que alguém a havia magoado deixava-o extremamente irritado. O rosto viril contorceu-se em uma expressão de desagrado ao constatar ser mais uma noite que a flagrava insone por alguém.

Ele certamente descobriria _quem_.

* * *

_A casa dos Uchiha era fiel às suas lembranças e Hinata sentiu uma agradável nostalgia. As janelas brancas, com vidros bem polidos e flores silvestres, a calçada de pedras que levava à enorme porta de maneira vernizada, formavam um conjunto que a fez sorrir._

- Mãe! _– A voz de Sasuke ecoou pelo hall de entrada e logo os saltos contra o piso de mármore produziram sons que se aproximavam. A figura esbelta surgiu em uma das portas e os perolados da jovem fixaram-se sobre o rosto materno de Mikoto._

- Hinata? _– A pergunta soou quase afirmativa. _ – Querida, que surpresa! _– A mulher parecia exultante quando abraçou a jovem à sua frente. _– Meu Deus, você está cada vez mais linda! _– Elogiou com os negros brilhando e um sorriso de genuína satisfação._

_A Hyuuga corou com as palavras gentis e agradeceu com um murmúrio fraco. Logo Mikoto abraçava Neji e empurrava a todos em direção à sala de jantar, gritando ordens à empregada para colocar mais pratos sobre a mesa._

_A morena não pôde deixar de notar o quanto sentiu falta daquela energia positiva que parecia envolvê-la naquela casa. Desde que seus pais morreram, aquele havia sido por muito tempo seu refúgio das lembranças dolorosas. Ela tinha uma relação quase sacramental com a família Uchiha._

_A conversa fluiu de maneira tranquila e Sasuke gravava em memória novas lembranças de Hinata. Seu retorno a Tóquio, partilharem a mesma sala, tê-la à mesa com sua mãe, sorrindo corada ao contar as novidades de sua família, tudo ainda parecia surreal._

- Itachi deve estar chegando do Colégio também. _– O garfo da Hyuuga caiu sobre o piso claro e os olhares perscrutadores a analisaram de imediato. Neji e Sasuke não gostaram da reação da jovem, mas mantiveram o silêncio enquanto Mikoto dizia estar tudo bem e saía em direção à cozinha para providenciar a limpeza._

- Des-Desculpem. _– Ela sussurrou aos dois quando ficaram sozinhos, sem entender por que a olhavam de forma tão intimidadora. _

_Antes que eles pudessem responder, no entanto, vozes masculinas invadiram o ambiente em uma conversa animada. Logo os perolados encontraram negros intensos, que imanaram uma breve surpresa ao pousarem sobre ela. _

_Itachi, com seus 17 anos, não parecia apenas um adolescente. A musculatura desenvolvida o tornava aparentemente mais maduro e o rosto de traços austeros continha uma barba rala no queixo forte. Hinata admirou-o por alguns segundos, antes de desviar sua atenção para o amigo de longos cabelos loiros que o acompanhava, sentindo-se nervosa ao notá-lo sorrir malicioso enquanto a encarava._

- Não apresentará a sua amiga, Sasuke-_chan_? _– O sorriso parecia alargar-se conforme as bochechas da Hyuuga ganhavam uma tonalidade mais vermelha._

- Não se atreva, Deidara. _– A resposta do Uchiha soou entredentes e Neji aproximou-se um pouco da cadeira da prima, fixando perolados frívolos sobre o visitante. Aquilo pareceu divertir ainda mais seu humor cínico._

- Então, acho que devo me apresentar, un? _– Respondeu o loiro aproximando-se da Hyuuga, divertindo-se por vê-la receosa. _

* * *

O Colégio estava agitado com o período de provas se aproximando. Estudantes carregavam cadernos e livros entre os braços, ansiosos em conversas nos corredores. Só havia um momento em que a agitação natural parecia parar, o que não deixava Neji, Hinata e Sasuke nem um pouco contentes.

_- A-Acho melhor i-ir sozinha para a sala. _ – A jovem comentou ao notar os olhares curiosos e hostis sobre ela. Afinal, uma garota que veio de uma cidade menor, novata e anônima, já andava na companhia de Uchiha Sasuke e de um primo que atraía a atenção feminina. Os ânimos sobre o assunto ainda estavam exaltados.

_- Não, Hinata-sama. _– O Hyuuga respondeu em tom grave, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer se deixasse a garota sozinha. _– E você deve permanecer ao lado do Uchiha dentro da sala. _– Completou com desgosto aparente.

Os ônix a fitaram com intensidade e a jovem corou com a situação constrangedora. Agora, seria um fardo ao amigo de infância que já parecia ter problemas demais por ser tão popular. Ela sabia que Sasuke gostava de discrição, muito embora fosse quase impossível passar despercebido.

_- Desculpe por isso, Sasuke_. – A voz suave sussurrou e os perolados encaravam os próprios pés. _– Prometo l-logo encontrar a-amigos e-_

_- Não me importo. _– Sasuke cortou e a jovem não soube dizer se ele não se importava por tê-la ao seu lado como uma sombra ou pela promessa que tentara fazer. Aquilo a machucou por dentro. Talvez seu amigo não se importasse com ela. Talvez não a quisesse por perto.

Ela assentiu e moveu-se em direção à sala, deixando os dois rapazes para trás. Teria que resolver aquilo sozinha. Era importante que conhecesse novas pessoas se quisesse deixar Sasuke mais à vontade. Adentrou a sala antes do sinal tocar, pensando em como não importuná-lo com seus problemas.

_- Hinata-chan! _ – Uma voz chamou-a do outro lado da sala, atraindo os perolados. O garoto que se aproximou era alto e forte, com o rosto de traços ferinos e olhos castanhos calorosos. – _Uau, você está sozinha? _– A pergunta soou tão animada que a Hyuuga deu um passo para trás em instinto.

_- Kiba, você a está assustando. _– Outro garoto repreendeu e a jovem observou-o curiosa. Os olhos eram escondidos pelas lentes escuras do óculos moderno e o rosto estava oculto pelo grosso casaco. Os cabelos eram de um tom castanho escuro, enrolados, de aparência macia. E apesar de não ser possível ler suas expressões, a Hyuuga o achou confiável.

_- Cala a boca, Shino. _– O amigo respondeu autoritário. _– Então, Hina-chan! Que tal sentar ao meu lado hoje? _– Os perolados pousaram sobre Kiba duvidosos e antes que pudesse responder uma voz grave interrompeu:

_- Ela já tem um lugar para sentar. _– A mão quente de Sasuke tomou seu pulso, conduzindo-a a passos largos até a mesa onde esteve desde que a professora Kurenai orientou. O rosto masculino estava inexpressivo, mas as esferas ônix detinham um brilho irritado. _– Não se aproxime de ninguém enquanto não estiver por perto. –_ Ordenou e o tom era tão frio que a jovem fremiu. Ela não entendia aquela agressividade. Sasuke dissera que não se importava, mas demonstrava o contrário.

Talvez, ele estivesse irritado por ter que protegê-la a pedido de Neji. Se fosse assim, não poderia conhecer outras pessoas e Sasuke continuaria cada vez mais irritado. Aquilo não poderia continuar. Estava na hora de deixá-lo sozinho como ele parecia desejar.

_- Sasuke, obrigada p-por se preocupar._ – As palavras soaram um pouco melancólicas e gentilmente a jovem retirou a mão sobre seu pulso. _– Mas, a-acho que devo conhecer outras pessoas._

E a Hyuuga caminhou até Shino e Kiba que a receberam com surpresa. Nunca imaginaram que uma garota os escolhesse ao invés do popular Uchiha Sasuke. A jovem foi acolhida e logo respondia perguntas e sorria tímida, alheia aos ônix fixos sobre seus movimentos.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se importara _tanto_.

* * *

_O loiro movia-se como um felino, imponente e clássico. Estava prestes a sentar-se na cadeira vaga ao lado da jovem quando uma mão o interrompeu pressionando seu ombro em um aviso mudo. Os azuis fitaram o rosto impassível do amigo._

- Ah, Itachi, esse é o seu lugar?

_Antes que o moreno respondesse, Mikoto adentrou a sala com um sorriso caloroso e um pano úmido em mãos. _

- Oh, que surpresa, Deidara! _– A recepção da anfitriã era sempre impecável. _– Já deixei dois pratos disponíveis, porque imaginei que viria.

_O loiro agradeceu educado, sem aparentar o escárnio que esbanjava anteriormente, e Hinata notou que isso o tornava ainda mais perigoso. Os perolados observaram a Sra. Uchiha inclinar-se para limpar o chão, mas antes que o fizesse a garota já havia se levantado._

- Por favor, Mikoto-san, eu limpo! _– Procurar uma utilidade sempre a ajudava a esquecer o constrangimento. _– Des-Desculpe pela sujeira. – _Pediu mais uma vez, limpando os restos de comida que derrubou junto com o garfo. _

_Deidara aproveitou o momento para observar as pernas torneadas sob a saia colegial, alheio aos ônix que o encaravam com raiva velada. Itachi não gostara da reação do amigo. Não gostara de chegar em casa e reencontrar Hinata que parecia ainda mais bonita e madura, mantendo a docilidade e as encantadoras bochechas coradas. Ele não a queria por perto, porque ela era seu ponto fraco. _

_E __**neste momento**__ era perigoso que alguém descobrisse o que aquela garota lhe representava._

_Sasuke chutou a canela do loiro sob a mesa, franzindo o cenho em hostilidade. E Neji não demorou a levantar e ajudar Hinata com gestos rápidos, deixando as duas mulheres confusas com sua ansiedade. _

_- _Seu primo é tão prestativo, Hinata. _– A matriarca elogiou seguindo para a cozinha na companhia da morena, que decidiu não ficar sozinha entre tantos homens. Aquela situação estava tão estranha._

- Quantos anos ela tem, un? _– O loiro aproveitou para questionar._

- É nova demais para você. _– Neji respondeu com perolados opacos pela raiva._

- Ela deve ter a sua idade, Sasuke-_chan_. _– Continuou a irritar, divertindo-se pelas emoções passageiras que causava com tão pouco esforço_. _Eram como fogos de artifício, intensos e efêmeros_. – **Todas** as garotas da sua sala querem homens mais velhos, un. _– Completou ardiloso, sorrindo satisfeito._

- Não sorria com dentes podres, Deidara. _– A voz de Sasuke era enigmática, como se escondesse algo importante_. – Posso derrubá-lo quando quiser.

_Os azuis brilharam sob a ameaça, pois o loiro sabia reconhecer um bom oponente. Não poderia esquecer que aquele pirralho era o irmão do gênio Uchiha. Alguém que não devia ser subestimado._

- Não se preocupem, un. _– Expressou com fingido descaso e logo seus orbes pousaram sobre um silencioso Itachi. _– É a ele que devem temer. – _Os mais novos encararam o moreno com atenção redobrada, aguardando uma reação que não veio. – _Está interessado nela, não é, Itachi-_san_?

_O primogênito Uchiha limitou-se a pegar um copo com água e erguê-lo como um brinde. O gole foi longo, quase uma brincadeira. Todos entenderam que uma pessoa tão despreocupada teria, obviamente, recursos suficientes para sequer dignar-lhes tempo._

_Era o sinal de que Itachi estava no jogo._

* * *

-_ Ainda não acredito que prefere andar conosco, Hina-chan! _– Kiba comentou alegre, sentando-se despojado sobre a grama no horário de intervalo.

_- Estou f-feliz por c-conhecer vocês. – _A voz de sinos respondeu no mesmo tom e a Hyuuga sorriu por se sentir, finalmente, acolhida sem a necessidade de importunar Sasuke ou Neji.

_- Ora, se não é a princesinha do Colégio! _– Uma garota se aproximou do grupo, revelando as pernas delgadas com a saia mais curta que o normal. Os longos cabelos dourados movimentavam-se com o vento e os orbes azuis eram cristalinos no rosto de feições delicadas. Apesar da frase, ela ainda sorria de forma amigável quando se ajoelhou em frente à morena. _– Você é a novata mais comentada! _– Os perolados desviaram-se com a vergonha. Aquele assunto era tão incômodo. _– Ah, ela é tímida!_

_- Ino, não seja indelicada. _– Shino repreendeu com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – _Hinata, essa é Yamanaka Ino, uma aluna da nossa turma._

A morena encarou-a com um sorriso doce, esforçando-se para não demonstrar fraqueza.

_- P-Prazer e-em conhecê-la, Ino-san. _– Os perolados eram tão serenos que a loira sorriu em resposta, compreendendo de imediato que aquela garota possuía uma bondade ingênua. Ela seria destruída no Colégio por aquela inocência magnética. As fofocas a tornavam uma tirana dissimulada, como se fingisse ser doce para atrair os rapazes. Mas, o que Ino via era apenas uma jovem tímida e transparente que possuía uma beleza inigualável com seus longos cabelos índigo e pele alva.

_- Que tal conhecer as outras garotas? – _O convite deixou Hinata feliz, porque era a primeira vez no Colégio que uma garota se interessava em conhecê-la.

_- E-Eu adoraria! _– Respondeu com um largo sorriso, alheia às expressões preocupadas dos novos amigos.

Logo a morena era arrastada até um grupo de garotas que conversavam animadas sob uma árvore. Havia muitas delas, mas algumas atraíam maior atenção por seus estilos exóticos e acessórios nos uniformes.

Uma jovem de cabelos rosados se aproximou e Hinata admirou seus olhos verdes. Eram tão bonitos que lembravam esmeraldas. Os lábios rosados estavam pressionados em uma linha fina e a expressão era analítica. Os verdes dançaram sobre o corpo da morena, como um detector humano, medindo-a com curiosidade.

_- Essa é a Hinata. _– Ino apresentou, empurrando-a um pouco para a frente.

_- Ol-Olá! _– A Hyuuga tratou de cumprimentar, sentindo o rosto extremamente quente enquanto se inclinava em uma mesura respeitosa. _– Es-Espero não a-atrapalhar._

Os perolados pousaram sobre os rostos femininos, temerosos pelas reações. E logo a maioria das garotas riu divertida, compreendendo o mesmo que a loira. A novata era, realmente, tímida.

_- Que foooofa! _– Uma garota gritou, abraçando Hinata maternalmente. Ela tinha dois coques nos cabelos castanhos e orbes de um âmbar que lembravam chocolate derretido. _– Você é prima do Neji?_

_- C-Conhece Neji-nii-san? _– A Hyuuga questionou confusa.

- _"Nii-san"? _– Algumas ecoaram, encarando-se furtivamente.

_- Oh, nossa! _– A mesma garota expressou complacente. _– Você o trata como irmão?_

"_Coitado", "Sem chances", "Que dó!"... _Foram palavras expressadas coletivamente por quem havia notado o amor platônico do Hyuuga pela morena.

_- Neji-nii-san é meu primo. _– Explicou com cuidado, sentindo-se cada vez mais confusa com aqueles murmúrios. _– Moramos juntos desde que... _– A voz falhou ao lembrar-se da morte dos pais, mas logo a jovem sorriu melancólica e continuou: – _E-Ele é como um irmão._

As garotas a encararam descrentes de que realmente não percebesse os sentimentos do jovem de longos cabelos macios, mas logo consideraram a oportunidade que surgia e gritaram exaltadas.

_- Eu consolo o coração do pobre Neji! _– Ino afirmou em meio aos gritos, elevando a mão.

_- Nem pensar! Eu o consolarei! _ – Outra garota exclamou e Hinata observou algumas rindo divertidas sobre quem consolaria seu primo. Ela não entendeu a que se referiam.

_- E o Sasuke-kun? _– A jovem de cabelos rosados questionou e o silêncio envolveu o ambiente novamente. – _Vocês se conhecem?_

_- N-Nós somos a-amigos de infância. _– A morena respondeu temerosa com as explosões de humor repentinas daquelas garotas.

_- Oh, ela deve ser uma "irmãzinha"! _– Uma garota explicou, recebendo apoio de outras. Mas a Hyuuga sentiu-se incomodada com aquela expressão. Sasuke a via como sua irmã? Nunca pensara desta forma. A própria não o via como um irmão. Ela o considerava um amigo importante. Alguém sem o qual se sentia solitária. Sasuke tinha um espaço em seu coração que não poderia ser preenchido por outra pessoa. Ser considerada apenas uma "irmãzinha" por terem vivido momentos juntos na infância parecia tão pequeno.

_- É isso mesmo, Hinata? _– As esferas esverdeadas fixaram-se nela com intensidade. Aquela garota não parecia feliz com a sua presença.

_- Sasuke é meu amigo. _– As palavras soaram com convicção e as garotas compreenderam que o Uchiha era um assunto delicado. Seria a Hyuuga apaixonada por ele?

_- Você conhece Uchiha Itachi? _– Uma garota magra, de longos cabelos castanhos, questionou ansiosa.

Hinata pensou meio segundo antes de perceber estar em uma situação complicada. Aquelas garotas pareciam mais interessadas em se aproximar de quem conhecia do que de tê-la como amiga. Aquilo a deixou triste por um momento.

_- Bem… _– Começou incerta, refletindo que _aquele_ Itachi, arrogante e insensível, não lhe era de todo conhecido. – _Não. Quer dizer… _– No entanto, os orbes negros algumas vezes revelavam quem ele fora antigamente. _– É..._

- _Conhece ou não conhece? _– Em um ímpeto, Hinata franziu as bonitas sobrancelhas e afastou-se alguns passos, como se desejasse guardar somente para si aquela informação. Ela não queria deixar seu castelo de areia, construído por doces lembranças, desmanchar pelas dificuldades. Não queria expor àquelas desconhecidas o que tinha de mais precioso.

Itachi realmente a machucara _antes_ e continuava a machucar seu coração. Ela não entendia porque ele insistia em agir assim. Não entendia porque ele a tratava como um objeto. Seus orbes pálidos encheram-se de lágrimas contidas e as garotas se calaram.

Sem responder, Hinata fugiu.

* * *

_O almoço terminou tenso. Os rapazes pareciam não querer conversar e Mikoto tentava atrair a atenção de Hinata para vê-la sorrir um pouco, mas o clima pesado não permitia._

- Obrigada, Mikoto-san! _– A jovem abraçou a matriarca e evitou olhar qualquer pessoa até estar do lado de fora, acompanhada pelo primo. Não demorou para que a voz de Neji soasse com autoridade:_

- Não a quero perto do Itachi ou Deidara, ouviu? _ – Os perolados o fitaram com receio, mas a morena assentiu fervorosamente. Ela sentira que devia se proteger daqueles dois, mas ainda não acreditava que Itachi pudesse ter se tornado tão aterrorizante._

- O q-que houve, nii-san? – _Perguntou cuidadosa, desejando apenas saber se havia algo concreto que fizesse o primo se preocupar tanto._

_Neji cessou os passos e puxou-a até tê-la envolvida em seus braços. A Hyuuga se surpreendeu com o gesto e retribuiu o abraço um pouco trêmula, pousando a cabeça no torso musculoso e ouvindo o coração do primo. Foi inevitável sentir uma onda de medo com o ritmo acelerado sob o ouvido, semelhante a um tambor de um ritual mordaz. _

_Ela suspirou e abraçou-o com mais força, compreendendo de imediato não ser necessário palavras. Não importavam as circunstâncias, devia manter-se afastada de Itachi._

_No dia seguinte, porém, as coisas não saíram como planejado. Durante o intervalo, a jovem seguiu sozinha para a biblioteca depois de muito insistir aos seus dois "guarda-costas". Em sua antiga escola, adorava passar os longos minutos lendo sozinha. Era um refúgio pessoal. _

_A biblioteca do Colégio atual, no entanto, era muito diferente do que conhecia. Imensa, com dois andares e extensas prateleiras ocupadas inteiramente por livros de diferentes temas. A jovem precisou cerrar a mandíbula para não ficar boquiaberta com o cenário._

_Estava no segundo andar entre as últimas prateleiras da biblioteca, esticando-se nas pontas dos pés para apanhar um livro envelhecido, quando alguém se aproximou furtivo. Ela entreabriu os lábios para gritar com o susto, mas a mão masculina e fria cobriu-os até que os perolados o reconhecessem. Lentamente, Itachi se afastou um passo, mantendo-se ainda a poucos centímetros de distância._

- O sinal já tocou. –_ Expressou baixo, dançando com o negros sobre a face delicada. _

- Oh, e-estou atrasada! _– Hinata balbuciou, sentindo-se perdida no perfume amadeirado. O moreno estava alto e a camisa branca tinha alguns botões abertos, revelando o pescoço musculoso. A barba rala ainda estava saliente no queixo, onde parecia haver uma pequena covinha. Ela se sentiu estúpida por observá-lo tão atentamente e tentou desviar-se, mas o braço forte impediu sua passagem._

- Você está muito bonita, Hinata. – _O elogio foi sussurrado próximo aos lábios da morena, deixando-a desnorteada com o aroma de menta. _– Poderia me fazer companhia. _– O corpo feminino fremiu com a iniciativa, deixando as pernas falhas pelo tom sedutor. Logo, as mãos espalmaram-se nas prateleiras e a jovem afastou-se um passo, sentindo o corpo viril aproximar-se novamente. Aquilo não daria certo._

- P-Por f-favor... _– A voz suave pediu em um murmúrio, sem forças para afastar aquela presença opressora. _

- Senti sua falta. _– A afirmativa soou calma, verdadeira e calorosa. O coração de Hinata deu um salto e os perolados fixaram-se nos ônix novamente, com um desespero desconhecido. Desde aquele beijo, seus pensamentos rondavam Itachi incertos e tempestuosos. Ele havia se afastado de maneira tão fria, tão ausente, que a deixou magoada._

_Suas palavras apenas reabriam a cicatriz._

- Não… _– Ela expressou em discordância, descrente do que ouvira. –_ P-Pare de brincar.

_Itachi manteve-se estático por um momento e a encarou de tal forma que a jovem pensou poder ler seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Era como se permitisse que ela o decifrasse, como se estivesse disposto a retirar sua máscara._

_Mas, ele cerrou as pálpebras com força e quando os negros a fitaram novamente havia uma seriedade intimidante. _

_O Uchiha moveu-se ágil e envolveu entre os braços o pequeno corpo de forma possessiva, quase torturante. Os perolados não se desviaram dos negros, ainda confusos pela mudança súbita, e o jovem pareceu irritado com a ousadia._

- Feche os olhos. _– Ordenou com tamanha frieza que a morena obedeceu, entregando-se às suas vontades. _

_Ela não o temia como pensava. Não importava o quanto Itachi mudasse, ela não era capaz de exigir que a soltasse ou gritar para que o impedissem. Ela vira nos orbes negros o que havia escondido em seu coração e mesmo que seus gestos fossem rudes, arrogantes e pretensiosos, Hinata não era capaz de evitar obedecê-lo se isso lhe trouxesse algo bom. _

_Itachi observou a garota entre seus braços, serena e calma. Não parecia desejar fugir ou evitar o que sabia estar para acontecer. Ele desejou estarem em outras circunstâncias, mas neste momento era importante seguir com seus planos. Lentamente, pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, aprofundando o beijo de maneira ousada, mas não moveu as mãos pelo corpo pequeno. Ela ainda era uma flor delicada._

_Deixou que a jovem acompanhasse o ritmo da língua ávida, explorando a boca com anseio e paixão velada. Era um beijo possessivo, que não transmitia sentimentos ternos. Apenas um intenso poder opressor. A cada investida invasiva, a Hyuuga sentia que o beijo lhe tirava mais que o fôlego. Tirava-lhe direitos, sonhos, liberdade. Itachi a estava prendendo, amarrando, sufocando. Selando no beijo uma promessa cruel._

_Quando o casal se separou, ofegante, o moreno apenas afastou-se do corpo feminino sem demonstrar ressentimento. O coração da jovem esfriou quando os negros a evitaram._

- Lembre-se, Hinata... _– Ele começou, dando-lhe as costas. _– Você é **minha**.

_E quando a morena se viu sozinha, deixou seus joelhos cederem e chorou. A experiência a fez pensar de maneira melancólica que não havia como fugir._

_As palavras de Itachi nunca estiveram tão certas._

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Olá, pessoal!**_

_Mil e um perdões pelo chá de sumiço. Sem tempo de escrever e comentar._

_Mas, espero retornar em breve com mais atualizações, ok?_

_._

_**Sobre este capítulo!**_

_Foi difícil. Céus. Muitos personagens, com sentimentos intensos._

_Gente, agora percebo como a Hina é sortuda *-* kkkk..._

_._

_**O QUE ACHARAM DO SASUKE DANDO A ENTENDER QUE NÃO SE IMPORTA? **__(rs)_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DAS CENAS NEJIHINA? **__(Amo esse casal! *capota*)_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DO QUE O ITACHI TEM FEITO À HINATA? **__(Honestamente, amores assim me deixam tensa, rs)_

_._

_Preciso me desculpar, mas __**desta vez não responderei aos comentários individualmente**__, porque – caso contrário – demoraria mais alguns dias para postar. E como esta história está há muito tempo sem atualização, achei apropriado um __**OBRIGADA COLETIVO!**_

_._

_**SE NÃO FOSSEM OS COMENTÁRIOS, NÃO TERIA ÂNIMO PARA CONTINUAR ESSA HISTÓRIA!**_

_._

_Por isso, OBRIGADA A/AO:_

_._

_**HWinchester**__; __**ZoeyHyuuga**__; __**Soneca**__.__**wow**__; __**Annaakelly**__; __**HinaHinaaa**__; __**Yoko**__; __**Mary Pérola**__; __**Loo-chan**__; __**Karina**__**Angels**__; __**Uvaah**__; __**Jade Miranda**__; __**Ana-flor**__ (AnaCorazza); __**Yuria-chan**__; __**Millah-san**__; __**Luanaa**__; __**Hana-Lis**__ (flor!); __**Jhe**__; __**Hossana**__; __**Miyavi Kikumaru**__._

_. _

_Prometo responder individualmente da próxima vez._

_._

_Por favor, __**COMENTEM**__..._

_Especialmente se acharem que há necessidade de __**excluir Cativa**__, ok?_

_._

_Aceito_

_.__**Flores ou Pedras**__._

_.__**Em Reviews**__._


End file.
